Gathering the Pieces
by Romaqueen3
Summary: Completed! When the stranger appeared on Elizabeth McGuire’s doorstep, she knew the life she’d worked so hard to achieve was over. She was unable to turn him away and he helped her to discover a part of her life she’d lost long ago.
1. Rain

Welcome to my latest! Not much to say at this point, but read, and please review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rain fell rapidly onto the concrete sidewalks. Warm lights shone from the inside of houses lining the street. Water overflowed the gutters as the torrents of rain refused to give up.  
The dark figure pulled his coat tighter around him, he looked at the house, so familiar, but so foreign. His breath came out in short puffs. Around the house was wrought iron fencing. The house itself was a Victorian Manor, large arched windows, a beautiful wooden door, stained glass. He watched as the faint cloud of his breath drifted up in front of his face.  
Honestly, what was he doing here? He let out a small scornful laugh, he knew why, he had no where else to go. But the real question was he wasting his time? Would she think he was wasting hers? He sighed. This wouldn't be the easiest thing he'd ever done, he'd spent the last several years trying to avoid it, but everything he seemed to do seemed to lead him back.  
A movement in the large window of the living room caught his attention. There she was, that beautiful blonde. He watched as she bent over to retrieve something, her golden locks beautifully cascading over her shoulders. Her perfect, soft, pale rose colored lips broke into a smile as she stood back up. She looked around the room, her hands placed delicately on her small hips. She was older and more womanly now, but other than that, time had had little effect.  
He sighed as she moved away from the window. It'd been five years since they'd graduated, she was twenty three, as was he, what kind of emotional change had time had? He ran a hand through his wet curly hair. He wished he could have gotten a cab, but he'd been lucky to catch the bus and even luckier that the bus driver had taken pity and given him a free ride. He wished he would look better for this meeting, instead of soaked through clothes, his leather jacket offered no protection from the rain and was probably ruined by now. The rain had seeped along the neckline of his shirt. The wind had made sure his jeans were saturated and he could no longer differentiate between the slashing of the rain and the sounds his feet made inside his shoes.  
He looked in the window one more time, trying to gather his courage. He didn't see her and the tiny rain pellets were starting to feel like ice. Briskly he shook out his hair then made his way to the shelter of the porch. Again, he tried to wring out his hair then shake some of the water off of himself.  
Slowly, he took in a deep breath, the reached out and rang the bell. His heart pounded as he heard commotion in the house.  
"Wait!" he heard Lizzie called, then the door slowly opened. His eyes went instantly to the small beautiful child standing in the opening. Her sandy brown hair framed her small round rosy cheeks and hung past her chin, then curled into small ringlets at the ends. Her bright blue eyes looked up at him in wonderment. Somehow, he managed to pull his eyes away from the child then up at Lizzie.  
"Gordo," she stated. He was completely unable to read her voice, was she happy, was she angry? She stared at him as she leaned against the door frame. "What are you doing here?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Did you like? Did you hate? Do you want to know what exactly is going on? Please Review! 


	2. David

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2! Daisydoll89, I usually update at least every other day, if not daily. Thanks so much to those who reviewed! You guys rock! So, everyone else reading, settle in, read a bit, then click on that little review button. You'll feel better, and I'll get all excited, cause reviews are great! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie stared at the man outside her house. What the hell was he doing there? She let the door swing open and grasped her daughter's hand then stepped back, giving him room to enter. Once he was inside, she shut the door, locked it and knelt down next to the girl. "Tori, honey, can you go upstairs and pick out a book to read for bedtime? Mommy will be up there to read it in a minute."  
The tiny child smiled and nodded, then hurried up the stairs, but not without a quick peek back over her shoulder.  
Lizzie smiled and waved her on, and with a quick grin the little girl bounded into her room. Lizzie strode to a closet down the hall and yanked out and arm load of towels and thrust them at Gordo. After he took them, she busied herself with picking up a stray teddy bear from the base of the stairs and walked quickly into the living room. Taking a deep breath, hoping it would calm her pounding heart, she sat down in a chair, then looked expectantly up at him.  
Gordo spread out the towel and sat down on it on the floor. "I don't want to get your furniture wet," he stated softly.  
Lizzie struggled to drop her anger long enough to point to his clothes. "Why are you soaked?"  
"I walked here."  
"How did you know that I would be here?" she demanded then took a deep breath and stood up. "Follow me." She led the way to a small downstairs bathroom and pulled out an old blue knee length robe. "You'd better get out of those wet clothes. I'll get you a blanket." Before he could say any more, she firmly shut the door, then walked to the same closet and pulled a soft blanket off the bottom shelf. She took a deep breath. He was supposed to be gone, why was he here? Why did he come back? Didn't he think she'd had enough trouble forgetting him? She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, she would not get emotional.  
Lizzie hurried back into the living room, tossed the blanket over a chair, then flipped her hair over her shoulders. She began to pick up the toys she and Tori had been playing with when he'd knocked on the door.  
"You have a daughter," his slightly deep voice stated from behind her.  
Lizzie stood up with the toy basket in front of her. "Yes, I do." She tried to ignore the way his eyes seemed even bluer in the robe, the way the wet locks fell across his forehead. It became easier as she remember a time almost five years ago. The more she remembered, the easier it became to get angry that he was standing in front of her.  
"She's adorable," he noted, sitting in a chair and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.  
"Yes, she is."  
"She looks like you."  
"Thank you."  
"Lizzie," he stated gently.  
"What?" she snapped, slamming the basket down in it's place. "You know you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" she demanded, keeping in mind the fact that Tori was upstairs.  
He dropped his eyes. "You're angry."  
"Damn right, I'm angry, David," she hissed, correcting her earlier mistake of calling him Gordo. "You left me. You left me alone, and you didn't even have the balls to talk to me."  
"You make it sound like it was simple," he answered, his voice wavering.  
"What could have been hard about it? You're the one who did it! Left nothing but a letter on the table in the apartment we were sharing. No explanation, nothing but: 'Lizzie, I have to get away. David.'" She pressed her tongue against the roof of her mouth, crossed her arms and looked up at the lights. She would not lose this battle with her emotions. "If leaving wasn't bad enough, you signed it David. I never knew you as David, I knew you as Gordo."  
"You called me David just a couple of minutes ago," he stated softly.  
  
"Yeah, I did, because that's what you've become to me now, you're David." She sat down quickly in a chair and stared at him as he lowered himself onto the couch.  
"I'm sor-"  
"I don't want your apology, it's a little late for that now," she snapped, grabbing a toy and holding it in her hands. "Okay, one more time. Why are you here?"  
He dropped his eyes, pushed the blanket aside and stood up. "You know, I should just go."  
"Why did you come here?" she demanded, grabbing his arm.  
"It doesn't matter," he stated, pulling away.  
"David," she snapped, standing up and remembering to drop her voice again. "Tell me."  
"You want to know why? I need a place to stay. Things didn't work out I couldn't even afford a cab here, I had to get a free bus ride from the airport," he barked. "Okay? And I was going to ask you, but you still hate me and I can't ask you that now can I?"  
Lizzie bit her lip and took a deep breath. "You can stay here," she blurted out. She quickly sucked in a deep breath, wondering why she'd agreed.  
"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.  
Lizzie nodded. He had been her best friend, and he was obviously broke now, and it must have taken something for him to find her and then for him to ask if he could stay. Regardless of what had happened, she couldn't just leave him out on the streets. "We have extra rooms upstairs," she answered.  
"Lizzie, you don't have to," he began softly.  
"No, you need a place to stay," she insisted, standing up. "I've got to go read Tori her story. So, I'll shut my bedroom door and hers and you can pick from the doors that are open." She said nothing else, then went quickly up the stairs. Before she entered her daughter's room, she had to pause and force herself to collect her emotions. What had she gotten herself into? 


	3. Alone

Thanks so much for all the great reviews! You guys rock so much! So please read and review again! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gordo sat on the floor, the bathrobe wrapped tightly around him. She was going to let him stay with her. He shook his head. He would not get excited and assume that there was something more there. If he lived in a house like this and a life long friend had showed up on the doorstep soaking wet, he doubted he'd be able to turn them away either.  
She was still angry, no doubt, time wouldn't erase that. And she had no pretenses in hiding them from him. On top of everything else, she had a daughter. Lizzie, had her own, sweet little girl. He ran a hand through his damp hair. Standing, he picked up the towel he'd been sitting on and carried it into the bathroom he hung it one a towel rack, then started up the stairs.  
He could hear her soft voice reading the story, he partly wanted to go in and listen to it all, but he didn't dare. With as furious as she was, she'd probably throw him out. He looked down the opposite hallway and saw a door open on his left. He quickly walked in and sat down on the bed. The room was nice, fully furbished in the Victorian period pieces, and a rich royal blue being the choice color, and darkly stained oak for the poster bed, dresser and night stand. He crossed the room and looked out the elegantly framed windows. The rain still poured down. He resisted a shiver then sat down on the bed.  
He listened to the muffled sound of Lizzie reading, he didn't have any idea of what the story was, but he knew just the mumbled sound of her voice gave him an odd sense of comfort. Her voice dropped off, then he heard the soft click of a door. He quickly stood up and walked into the hallway just in time to see a door being pushed shut. He sighed, then walked over to the door and knocked softly.  
The sound echoed in the hallway and was met by silence, as he was contemplating going back to his room, the door slowly opened. Lizzie stepped through the small space, looked up at him, then started down the stairs. He knew that look, it was an unspoken command for him to follow, so he did, back into the living room.  
"Lizzie, I wanted to say thank-"  
"It's nothing," she stated, her voice still keeping with its monotone flatness. "It was an available room."  
He nodded, dropping his gaze to his hands. In the short time that he'd been there, his hands had become one of the most fascinating things he'd ever seen and he was surprise to notice how much of his attention he'd focused on the ten fingers.  
"So, will your husband be home soon?" he asked, feeling a desperate need to chase out the silence that hung so thickly in the room.  
"He died, David," she stated, her blue eyes focusing on a painting across the room.  
"How long ago?" he questioned, a feeling of shock and empathy for her loss filling him.  
"When Tori was a baby, about two years ago."  
"I'm so sorry."  
Lizzie stood up and walked over to the fireplace, she picked up a picture, gazing at it. "Don't be. Tori and I no longer need sympathy. Tori has me, and I have Tori, she's all I need."  
Gordo nodded silently looking around the room. He knew she was struggling to be strong.  
He doubted she knew, but he'd been at the wedding, sitting in the back. He'd never seen her look so beautiful, gliding so gracefully down the isle. His heart ached as he watched her recite the vows. He had to constantly remind himself that he'd lost his chance. He had no right to infringe on her happiness. She looked so beautifully radiant in front of a fountain, with the sun setting behind them.  
He couldn't remember the wedding without thinking about the groom. He was a nice guy, a friend since Lizzie and Gordo had begun college. Gordo had never suspected him of having feelings for Lizzie. But then again, when Gordo had left his role as the boyfriend and took of without a word, he inadvertently opened the door to change.  
Even after the wedding, at the reception, Gordo had to press back the desire to walk up to her. Any control he'd had over his emotions would have been lost the moment he was close enough to touch her. It hadn't taken long before he'd left, but he'd wanted to see her. Her beautiful radiant smile, the way her eyes shone with happiness. He looked at her now. She was still at the fireplace, her arm resting on it. He wondered what he would see if he looked in her eyes. "Is she really all you need?" he asked softly.  
Lizzie dropped her hear, then slowly turned to look at him. "Of course, the past two years have taught me that."  
Gordo nodded, her words were sharp daggers, every hit trying to inflict as much pain as he had when he'd left. She didn't understand, things were different. Living with her was great, college was great, their relationship was great, loving her had been great, everything was great, but everything wasn't. As proud as he was of her being his girlfriend, of having the independence to live together, he fell that compulsion to go. Sighing, he rested his head against his hand and closed his eyes.  
"What?" her voice broke across his thoughts.  
"Huh?"  
"What was that for?" she asked, imitating his sigh.  
He shrugged and shook his head. "Just thinking."  
Lizzie didn't press for more information, she simply nodded and turned towards the window.  
The silence in the room was suffocating him. Here he was reunited with his best friend whom he hadn't spoken to in several years and he couldn't think of anything to say.  
"Lizzie, I-" he began, but as he looked upon her face, his words died away.  
"You what?" she asked, the edge sliding away from her voice.  
Gordo stared at her, wondering what exactly he had planned on saying. He made a face and shook his head. "It's-it's nothing."  
She nodded. "I have to go to work in the morning. If you need anything, the kitchen is down that way, the refrigerator is stocked. Help yourself." She turned and hurried up the stairs.  
After her heard the click of her door, he fell back in the chair again with a sigh. There was a long, rocky road ahead of him. 


	4. Planning

Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! You all rock! Do you like it? Still have questions? Read and then click on that nice little review button at the bottom of the page, it gets lonely. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next morning, Lizzie heard the soft knock on the front door and hurried to answer it. She smiled and made way for her friend to enter. After shutting the door, she grabbed her golden locks and swept them back into twist and clipped them into place. "Morning," she smiled, grabbing her blouse off the back of a chair.  
Miranda smiled as she pushed a strand of black hair out of her face. "Where's Tori?"  
"Still sleeping," Lizzie stated, walking into the bathroom. As with a usual morning, Miranda followed her in and sat down on the edge of the tub. "Do you know who else is sleeping upstairs?"  
Miranda looked blankly up at her friend.  
"David," Lizzie stated, then quickly retold the events of the previous nights. She stood there for a minute, putting in gold hoop earrings, then stopped. "I should just call off work. I mean, Tori hasn't even met him, and I can't just leave you alone with them. And I can write my article at home. I've got a few days until the deadline. I should just stay."  
Miranda tilted her head. "We'll be fine, Lizzie. I've watched Tori every day that you've worked, and we've known Gordo our whole lives."  
"I don't know. When Tori meets David I should-maybe I should just stay home."  
"How long is he staying?" Miranda asked, using a tactic she'd perfected when Lizzie was going into this slight panic mode, getting her off the subject.  
"I didn't ask. I suppose he'll start looking for a job, then go," she replied, looking in the mirror. She sighed and placed her hands on the sink. "Will you call me if Tori doesn't like him? I'll call when I get the first chance."  
Miranda let out a gentle laugh and handed Lizzie a makeup compact. "We'll be fine. It's going to be a normal day for me and Tori, just with someone new for her to meet."  
Lizzie took the makeup and quickly applied it. "Tori's starting to get a case of cabin fever, with it raining so much the last couple days. If you want to bundle her up and take her for a walk. She should be getting up any time now and then-"  
"Lizzie!" Miranda interrupted. "I know, I really do."  
She sighed and put down the tube of lipstick and looked over at her friend. "I know you do. I just feel so out of it. Why did he have to come back, Miranda? Why?" She didn't give her friend a chance to answer as she glanced down at her watch. "I've got to go or I'm going to be late. I'll call," she promised, hastening out of the bathroom, grabbing her coat and purse, then rushing out the door.  
Miranda watched her go then sighed softly as she glanced up the stairs. She went into the living room then finally slid out of her coat and hung it up. She pulled her book out of her backpack and settled down to read when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She knew immediately that it wasn't Tori. The footsteps were louder. She looked up and tried not to smiled at the sight of Gordo walking down the stairs in the old blue bathrobe. He ruffled his hair, then looked into the living room. He tilted his head and smiled at Miranda.  
"Hey stranger," she greeted, unfolding her legs from beneath her as she stood up. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. "How are you doing?"  
"All things considered, I'm good right now," he answered. sitting down in the chair beside hers. He was quiet for a moment as if considering how to say something difficult. "Miranda, why did you tell me to come to Lizzie's? You must have known she is still furious with me."  
"Because, I didn't have any room in my apartment, you said your parents also moved, and I knew Lizzie had this big house," she reasoned.  
"But this is nothing short of throwing me into a snake pit," he stated.  
"She's not going to hurt you, Gordo."  
"She hates me."  
"You were a jerk," she nodded. Her comment took him by complete surprise. She knew he'd expected a refusal of the comment, but she wasn't going to give that to him. "You two had been inseparable for most of high school. Then for no reason, you just leave her with a note. A note, Gordo. She deserved more than that."  
He stood up quickly. "She did fine without me."  
"What did you expect her to do? Wait around every day for a call that never happened? If I hadn't told you about the wedding, you never would have known."  
Gordo said nothing else, but started at her.  
"How exactly did you get yourself into this finical state?" Miranda asked, putting the book back into her backpack.  
Gordo sighed. "I'd been hired to direct a movie. Nothing in the standards of the Matrix or Lord of the Rings, but definitely something that would get attention. The production was going great and critics were wild about what they'd seen so far. Then we hit a bad luck streak. Things went wrong, things needed to be rebuilt. Sponsors began to pull out. Over half of it was shot, but without sponsors, we had to let people go. I tried to use some of my own money, actually, I used all of it. A very large sponsorship was supposed to be coming through, and it would have helped through post production. It never came through and we had to quit production."  
"Gordo, if people were pulling out, that should have told you something," Miranda stated.  
"Titanic was expected to be a very large, very over budget flop, but look at it."  
"Yeah, Gordo. Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, James Cameron. Very strong people in Hollywood. No offence, but did your movie have that star pull?"  
He bit down on his lip and shook his head. "I was ready for this though, Miranda. I thought I'd finally had something that would at least make it to the box office."  
"Does that mean you give up?" Miranda asked.  
"What?"  
"Are you giving up?" She saw the look that crossed his face and sighed. "Gordo, you know you've got talent, don't let a set back, hold you down." She pulled out a magazine from her backpack and tossed it at him. "There's ads for jobs in the back. With all that you've done and everything you've studied, there's got to be something in there for you."  
Miranda said nothing else but crossed the room and started up the stairs. Leaving him alone would give him time to think, and no sympathy would push him to get back on his feet quicker.  
She smiled to herself. Her friends, who would have ever thought that she'd be guiding them both. Her smiled faded. What exactly was she guiding them to? She wasn't sure yet, but she had a feeling she would find out very soon. 


	5. Playing

Sorry for the delay in updating! So what do you all think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? This one's different from what I usually write, and I'd love to hear some input on what you think! So please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gordo stared at the magazine in his hand. He contemplated putting it on the table and going to find real want ads, but Miranda's words rang in his had and he picked it back up. After flipping through the pages, he saw what she'd been talking about. She'd been correct. There were several jobs he was over qualified for, but that would be better than what he had now.  
He glanced towards the stairs as Miranda ran down then turned into the kitchen. Reading more ads, he didn't hear the soft footsteps on the stairs, but soon was aware that he was being watched. Lowering the magazine, he slowly turned his head towards the stairs. Peering at him from between the railing on the banister, Tori's bright eyes watched him carefully. When she realized he was watching, she quickly tried to flatten herself to the stairs.  
A smile toyed at the edges of his lips as he turned his head back to the magazine, but watched her out of the corner of his eye. When she began to sit back up, he quickly jerked his head in that direction and she quickly attempted to hide again.  
Miranda walked into the room, not realizing the game that was beginning. "Tori," she smiled, picking up the toddler. She looked down at the child, then smiled at her then at Gordo. "Tori, that's Gordo. Want to say hi?" Tori smiled at her hide-and-seek-buddy, then quickly buried her head in Miranda's shoulder.  
Gordo laughed as they went into the kitchen and turned back to his magazine, but couldn't help but listen as he heard the young woman talk to the little girl.  
Miranda switched Tori to her other hip and smiled at her. "You hungry?"  
She smiled and nodded. Miranda sat her down on the table and let her feet dangle over. "Pancakes? Do pancakes sound good, Sweetie?"  
The head of sandy brown curls bounced on her head as she nodded.  
Miranda laughed and pulled out the box and measuring cups to prepare breakfast. After she had the ingredients set out and was measuring them, she heard footsteps crossing the tiled floor. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Gordo as he came closer and leaned against the counter.  
"She's a good kid," he nodded towards the small child. "At least this early in the morning."  
Miranda smiled. "Yeah, she is."  
"How long have you watched her?" he asked.  
Miranda poured orange juice into a spill proof cup, twisted on the bright green lid and handed it to the girl. "Since she was born."  
"Did she know her father?" he asked, watched her tiny hands lift the cup to her mouth as her wide innocent eyes looked around the room."  
"She was just a baby when he died," Miranda stated, mixing the batter until it was thick.  
Gordo nodded, slowly biting the inside of his lip. He was asking questions that were none of his business and he wouldn't be surprised if she told him to shut up very soon. "How long had they been married when he died?"  
"Just over a year," Miranda informed him. She poured the batter into the pan then pulled a spatula out of the drawer. The delicious aroma filled the room quickly, Gordo smiled.  
He hadn't realized how much he'd missed this, how much he missed the home feeling. A warm breakfast, a soft bed, a family. His eyes looked over Miranda. She was like a sister, he'd done some stupid things, and they'd fought insanely, but still, whenever he needed her, or he needed a firm message, she would be the one to deliver it.  
Before he really realized what was going on, breakfast was over and Miranda was leading the child upstairs. Not wanting to be left out, he walked up the stairs after them. He saw the door to Tori's room was partly open, and he peered around the corner, Miranda had changed her outfit and was tying her shoes. "Where are you two going?"  
"A walk," Miranda smiled, tickling the girl so she laughed softly.  
"Can I come?"  
"I don't know. Tori, can Gordo come on our walk?"  
With two fingers in her mouth, the little girl examined him, then shyly smiled and nodded. Miranda laughed softly and retrieved a ball from the closet and handed it to Tori. She raced on ahead of them down the stairs and pulled her stroller out of the downstairs closet.  
Gordo followed quietly behind the pair. The child fascinated him in ways he couldn't believe. He'd never had a younger sibling, and he'd never been around a small child. But watching this little girl, and he was continually shocked at the similarities between the child and her mother.  
As they strolled down the street, Tori watched everything. He smiled, wondering how the world must look to her. Before he'd realized it, they'd arrived at the park. Miranda had lifted her out of the stroller and placed her on the concrete.  
"Randa!" she squealed, running with the ball.  
Gordo smiled as he settled down on the bench. The first time he'd heard her talk.  
He leaned back comfortably and watched as Miranda ran after her. Tori tossed the ball away from her and Miranda grabbed it then tossed it back to her. Tori giggled as she grabbed for the ball then her short arms tossed it back. He didn't play, though he was tempted, he enjoyed watching the pair dart around without a care in the world. When Miranda finally stopped running, Tori ran up and locker her small arms around her legs. "Leavin?"  
Miranda slowly nodded. Instead of protesting, Tori nodded, then grabbed the ball and tossed it into the back of the stroller. Miranda lifted her into her seat then looked wearily over her shoulder at Gordo. "You ready?"  
He nodded and fell into step beside her. "Looks like Tori can out run you," he joked.  
Miranda laughed and peered around the stroller. Tori had settled back against the seat and closed her eyes. "Maybe, but I can keep it up longer than she can." They laughed as they walked quickly down the streets. Suddenly, Miranda came to an abrupt stop in front of a store. "Keep and eyes on her, I'll be right back," she stated, disappearing into the store.  
Gordo walked around to the front of the stroller and knelt down in front of Tori's sleeping figure. He pulled out a blanket from the bottom of the stroller and gently tucked it around her. He smiled gently at the figure.  
"Was she cold?" Miranda asked, reappearing at his side, a bag in hand.  
"I was afraid she might get cold," he stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. Miranda smiled and handed him the bag then took over pushing the stroller. "Look inside," she commanded.  
Raising his eyebrows, Gordo peered inside and saw the new clothes, men's clothes. "Miranda, you shouldn't have bought these."  
"You need new clothes for interviews."  
"You didn't have to do this," he insisted.  
"I wanted to though," she stated as they arrived at the house. Gordo helped her pulled the stroller into the house then watched as she gently woke up Tori. "Let's go watch a movie, Sweetie, you can pick it out."  
He shut the door and smiled. This wasn't turning out the way he'd expected, but he also wasn't complaining either. 


	6. Cinderella

Wow! Hello everyone! First, I'd like to say thanks so much to all those who have reviewed, you've been completely great, and I'm just really sorry that I've kept you waiting this long for an update and I hope you think it's worth it. Second, thanks to everyone who's reading. You've been great, and I hope you like the next chapter. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows as she slowly brought the fork towards her lips. On her right, Tori was staring intently at Gordo, who was on Lizzie left, the pair locked in a game of miming.  
Tori finally grew hungry and gave up, sticking her fork into her mouth with a satisfied grin. Lizzie smirked as she stood up and placed her plate into the dishwasher. She watched Tori's bright blue eyes dart from her food to Gordo as she tried to mask it through her long eyelashes. When the little girl began to do little more than poke her food around her place, Lizzie held out her arms. "Bath time, honey."  
A squeal of excitement bubbled our of the small child's mouth as she ran for the bathroom.  
Lizzie smiled and hurried behind her. After she'd run the warm water and added toys, she sat down on the floor, her sleeves pushed up then helped Tori into the water.  
"Mommy," the soft voice stated.  
Lizzie smiled, she loved hearing her daughter say those words. "Tori," she stated, bouncing a rubber duck towards the girl.  
Tori seemed to have lost interest in what she was going to say as she reached for the duck. Lizzie continued playing water games with her, until she convinced the girl to wash her hair, then get out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her then carried her into her room. "Duckies tonight?"  
"You like duckies?" Tori questioned.  
Lizzie kissed her on her cheek. "Yes I do, especially when you're in them."  
Tori grinned and held her arms up. Lizzie laughed and quickly dressed her and hugged her close. She picked up the hair dryer and gently rubbed Tori's back at the slight whimper. The toddler hated this part, and would stand rigidly until it was over. Lizzie picked the towel and dropped it over her daughter's head. She vigorously and playfully rubbed her head and spun her around then pull it off to peer at the disheveled little girl. She let out a gasp when their eyes met and let the towel drop back on her head. Tori's giggles poured from her lips as she yanked the towel off her head. Lizzie laughed and gently brushed her hair out, then used the blow dryer to gently dry it.  
Lizzie picked her up then carried her downstairs. Sitting her down in front of the toy box, she smiled as Tori rummaged for her favorite toy.  
The phone rang, and Lizzie quickly walked into the kitchen. "Hello?"  
"Hello," Miranda trilled.  
"I was just about to call you."  
"Really? Got something good to talk about or great minds just thinking alike?"  
Lizzie glanced around the kitchen surprised realize the dishwasher had already been started and the kitchen cleaned.  
"Lizzie?" Miranda repeated.  
"Oh, sorry. Um, it's something important, not sure if it's good, but important." She glanced one more time around the cleaned kitchen and shook her head then walked towards the living room where she could see Tori flipping through a book.  
"What's up?"  
"You remember Danny Kessler right?"  
"Of course," Miranda laughed. "Only one of the best looking guys in class, and your boss's son."  
"Yeah, well, that's where the problem comes in," Lizzie took a deep breath as she sat down at a chair. "The magazine is celebrating the tenth year in print, and they're presenting an award, and I've won it. But that's not the important part, the important part is Danny asked me to go with him. And with him being the boss's son, it would be awful if he gets the wrong idea. But then again I wouldn't really be dating him, I'll just be going to a work function with him," she babbled.  
"It doesn't really sound like a good thing," Miranda stated cautiously. "I mean, unless you like him."  
"Well, I was thinking, and, I-I'll do it."  
"What!?" Miranda exclaimed.  
Lizzie glanced around the room and around the corner, making sure Gordo wasn't within hearing range. "Miranda, it's really hard having him around again. You know, after the accident, I thought everything was over. But I'm okay now, and Tori's okay. And I'm over David, that's why I got married in the first placed right? But having him around, it's really throwing me. I not used to having a guy around, let alone him. And I'm not going to fall for him again."  
"So," Miranda stated slowly. "You're going to go out with Danny. I don't think that's the best way to do that either Lizzie. If it was such and issue why did you let him stay with you?"  
"I-I don't know," Lizzie stated quickly, watching Gordo walk into the living room. "Hey, I've got to go. I'll talk to you in the morning. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Lizzie hung up the cordless and placed it on the table, then walked into the living room. She glanced at the clock on the wall and realized it was past Tori's bedtime. "Bedtime," she announced, kneeling down beside the little girl.  
"Have to?" her small almost pleaded.  
Lizzie smiled gently and nodded. "Yup, you can play tomorrow with Randa though."  
Tori considered this for a moment then seemed to accept the deal, stood up and flung her arms around her mother's neck. "Night, night!" she called to Gordo as Lizzie stood up with her.  
"Night," he answered softly as Lizzie carried her up the stairs. She read her a story until her eyes gently feel and her breathing deepened.  
She leaned against the door, smiling at the sleeping little figure. Her fingers brushed the light switch and she went back down the stairs. She grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen then went into the living room. Gordo was still in the same spot he'd been before and she tilted her head as she stared at him as she walked into the room and sat across from him.  
After a few seconds, he realized he was being watched and looked up. His stunning blue eyes locked with hers. "How did you know where to find me?"  
He dropped his eyes, looking down at his feet, gently biting the inside of his lip. After several seconds he finally looked back up. "Instinct," he nodded. "You used to love this house, if we ever went out, you'd make me drive past it. And, well, you've always been able to get what you want."  
Lizzie let out a soft scoff as she tucked her legs beneath her. "Except you," she muttered under her breath before she realized what she was saying. She bit down hard on her lip, ready to smack herself for saying that.  
After a pause he let out a rueful laugh. "Would you want me now, a has been director, broke, and without a place to live. That wouldn't have been a good life for anyone."  
"Things could have been different," Lizzie stated, part of her mind trying to drift to what could have been. She snapped her attention back to reality and looked him in the eye. "But we'll never know."  
Gordo took a deep breath, one that sounded more like a deep sigh.  
Lizzie's fingers traced shapes on the material of the couch and she titled her head. "So, what's your plan now?"  
"I have a job interview tomorrow," he nodded.  
Lizzie nodded and asked him what he would be doing. Soon the conversation was drifting to other places, they were talking about unusual topics. She felt herself double over with laughter. It was so much like old times. Just sitting without the television or radio and just talking. She quickly reminded him of one of his past movies on gym shoes, and he started laughing.  
In between laughing, she managed to finish off her drink, and stood up for a refill. She glanced at the clock and felt her jaw drop. It was after one in the morning. "I've got to get to bed," she stated, surprised at the almost apologetic tone in her voice.  
"Aw, come on, Cinderella, it's not that late," he teased gently.  
"No, not Cinderella," she called from the kitchen. She walked to the stairs and leaned over the banister. "Late for work." With a smile, she ran up the stairs and into her room.  
As she stared at the ceiling, she realized she'd never be able to sleep soon. As the darkness shrouded her, she took a deep breath, but couldn't ignore the pounding of her excited heart. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, what do you think? Do you like? Please read and review! I'd love to hear what you think! 


	7. Visitor

Thanks to everyone's who's been reviewing. To answer a couple of questions, yes, it will all be explained soon, but it's also about to get VERY complicated, and VERY interesting! Can't you wait?! Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Miranda handed the crayons over to Tori then walking into the kitchen. Gordo hadn't said much when he'd rushed out of the house for his interview, and Lizzie hadn't said anything about the dinner that was tonight either. The doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts.  
"Doorbell, doorbell, doorbell," Tori excitedly chanted racing ahead of Miranda.  
"Whoa, whoa, wait," she called, reaching the door before the girl. "Me first," she grinned. She pulled opened the door and a thrilled squeal erupted from Tori.  
"Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt!" she yelled, racing onto the porch and into his arms. The young man easily caught her and laughed. His hair was shorter than when Miranda had last seen him and as he drew closer she realized the spiky tips were a caramel color. Had she not known she wouldn't have guessed that he was Lizzie's younger brother. His features were darker and his personality more carefree. Age had helped him along beautifully, and now he focused his energy to helping teenagers after he got out of his classes in college.  
"Hello, Precious," he smiled, scooping her up in his free arm. In the other he was barely carrying a large black garbage bag. His kissed Tori on top of her head, then smiled at Miranda as he brought Tori back into the living room.  
"You know your sister is at work," Miranda stated, leaning against an arm chair.  
Matt dropped the bag, then sat Tori down and shrugged out of his leather coat. "I know."  
"What's in the bag?" Miranda asked as Tori grabbed crayons and some paper.  
Matt sat down on the edge of the coffee table and struggled to untie the knot. "Well, I heard Gordo is here and broke, and he might need some clothes. This is all like new stuff, that I just don't wear." He shrugged. "So, he can pick from whatever. And if he doesn't like it, tell him to throw it out. It's just taking up space in my closet."  
Miranda nodded, then looked up at him and smiled. "That was nice of you. Good to know that somewhere inside of you there is a bit of decency left."  
"Don't tell Lizzie thought," he smirked. "She'll want me to apologize for all the torture I put her through."  
Miranda laughed. "How are the kids doing?"  
"Really good. You know, you should come down there and teach a class. You could give singing lessons.  
"I'm not qualified to give lessons," Miranda laughed.  
"And strangely enough, you would think Lanny isn't qualified to head the acting classes, but he does," Matt smiled. "How's Lizzie doing?"  
Miranda sat down on the arm of the couch and tilted her head. "She's doing good, at least from what she says she's doing good."  
"You two need a girl's night out."  
"We do?" she laughed.  
Matt nodded. "Yeah, probably be good for the both of you."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Well, Lizzie has forgotten the meaning of fun, and you need to get out."  
"Ah, the philosophy of a younger brother," she chuckled.  
"What, you think I'm wrong?" he challenged.  
"Well, Lizzie is perfectly happy with Tori, and I have no idea what you mean I need to get out," Miranda replied.  
"Really? Then how about tonight, I take you out, and you'll see what going out is supposed to be like."  
"I don't like your tone, McGuire," she laughed.  
"You're just afraid you might have fun."  
Miranda glared at him. "You're full of it."  
"Then why don't you come?"  
"Fine," she stated. "Pick me up at seven."  
"Eight," he shot back. When Miranda raised her eyebrows in response, he smiled and shrugged. "I'm not buying you dinner."  
Miranda laughed and shook her head. She heard the sound of the lock turning and Tori let out a squeal. "Mommy!"  
Miranda doubled over laughing when she looked down at the girl. She'd pulled clothes out of the bag and pulled out a navy blue, button down shirt, which she almost tripped on while running.  
"Hey, Tori," Lizzie smiled, coming into the room. She shifted Tori to her hip and joined them in the living room. "Hey Matt. What are you wearing Tori?"  
"Dunno," she smiled, waving her arms inside the oversized sleeves.  
Lizzie laughed and sat her down on the floor. "Hey Miranda," she started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"I've got to go, but I'll get it," Matt answered, grabbing his coat.  
"Thanks," Lizzie called, turning back to Miranda. "Are you busy tonight?"  
Miranda sighed, knowing what Lizzie was about to ask. She wouldn't have minded, but she'd just made plans.  
"I know I should have said something sooner, I should have said something this morning, but I wasn't thinking, and I can't take Tori to that fancy dinner. Look, never mind I'll just call my mom," she stated hurriedly.  
"I'll watch her," a deep voice called.  
Lizzie whirled around to see Gordo standing behind her. She stared at Gordo for a second, then shot a look at Miranda.  
Miranda was at a loss as to what to say. She was perfectly aware of the emotional struggle Lizzie was having with Gordo, but on the other hand she knew that Gordo would never let Tori get into any kind of trouble and probably be the perfect sitter.  
"Well, I wouldn't want to-you know what, it's really not that important," Lizzie sputtered, shrugging as she looked at Miranda.  
"Any other time I would, but somehow, Matt conned me into going out tonight. But if you really need me to, I can cancel."  
"No, it's fine, me and Tori will have-"  
"Lizzie, Tori and I will be fine," Gordo insisted. "Go to your dinner."  
Lizzie sighed as she bit her lip and looked from her daughter to Gordo. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive," he nodded, sitting down beside Tori. "Go out and have a great time." 


	8. Window

Hello! Welcome back! Warning, this will hold frequent point of view changes being that they're happened simultaneously at different places. But it all makes sense! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gordo tired to ignore the fact that he'd just seen Lizzie run out of the house in a tight black cocktail dress that showed off her perfect figure, and her long blonde locks had been curled at the tips. He shook his head, in attempting not to think about her, he was thinking about her even more.  
"So, Tori, it's just me and you. What are we going to do?"  
Her blue eyes were large as she glanced at him then went back to her coloring without word.  
***  
Lizzie smiled graciously at Danny as she sat down in the chair he'd pulled out. All around her people were beautifully dressed and the decorations were shimmering.  
A waiter leaned on her left side. "White wine?"  
She smiled and courteously nodded, then picked up the glass.  
Danny held his out towards her. "To the best writer on the staff. Don't blush, you know you deserve it," he smiled, clinking glasses with her.  
Lizzie took a small sip then looked around the room.  
***  
Gordo watched Tori, she was completely unenthusiastic about coloring, and she looked miserable. He stood up looked around the room. His eyes landed on the ball she'd played with in the park. He picked it up and tried a test bounce on the floor. He was aware that he was probably breaking a rule, but wasn't that the purpose of rules?  
***  
Lizzie was feeling young and giggly. She'd lost count of how many times her glass had been refilled, wandering waiters were paid to walk around and fill the glasses. She knew she wasn't drunk, she was just in a phase of euphoria. Danny turned towards her and she smiled at him. He looked incredibly handsome tonight in his dress suit. He held out this hand. "Dance with me?"  
Lizzie smiled and accepted his hand. The music played softly as he clasped her hand and placed a hand on her waist. Lizzie was pleasantly shocked that he started waltzing with her.  
"Surprised?" he grinned.  
"A little," she smirked.  
Danny suddenly moved his hand closer around her back and dipped her backwards. Lizzie's arm clasped around his neck as he brought her back up, then locked eyes.  
***  
Gordo bounced the ball again. Tori heard the sound and turned her small head in his direction Gordo pretended to ignore her, but out of the corner of his eye, the little girl never left his sight.  
He held the ball in his hand for a moment, then bounced it again.  
Tori sat up and stared at him. "No ball in house."  
Gordo turned his head in her direction. "Oh, so you're talking to me now." He smiled.  
Tori still watched him with wide blue eyes. Her eyes were breath taking, a crystal blue and so reflective of her own personality. He bounced the ball, then rolled it at her. Tori chortled as she stopped it with her small little legs. She kicked it back towards him. Gordo spread his legs out as he sat down. Tori's aim was a little off and this would give a barrier to stop the ball.  
He grabbed the ball and rolled it back. Tori grabbed it up and clumsily threw it at him. Gordo leaned over and grabbed it, toppling over in the process. Tori tittered as he sat back up and rolled her the ball. She grabbed it as the house phone rang. Glancing toward the kitchen, he made the mistake of glancing away and the ball bounced off the back of his head.  
He grabbed his head and whirled around. Tori doubled over with giggles as Gordo pretended the hit knocked him out, he figured whoever was calling would call back.  
With his eyes closed, he listened as Tori's giggle died out, then her footsteps came closer. "Uh oh," she murmured. Her little hand poked into his arm.  
Gordo bit down on the inside of his lip to keep from smiling. Tori plopped down on the floor next to him and shook his arm. "Up!" she commanded. He didn't respond and her shaking became a little more insistent. "Up!"  
***  
"Not tiring out on me are you?" Danny smiled, his hand resting on the back of Lizzie's chair.  
Lizzie smiled at him as she looked at the beautiful crystal award, engraved with her name sitting on a black base in front of her.  
"No, not tiring," she answered, turning towards him. "Just happy."  
"Well, that's good. I like for you to be happy."  
"Well, good then, because I am," she laughed, standing up. She grabbed a hold of Danny's arm. "Let's see if you can do anything besides waltz."  
Danny smirked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Well, I can Fox Trot, Quick Step, Swing-"  
"Yeah, yeah, but can you dance?" Lizzie asked, she lead him onto the dance floor and turned to face him. "Can you feel the music and move to it?"  
***  
Gordo suddenly reached out with a growl and grabbed Tori's sides. She shrieked then began to giggle uncontrollably.  
"Silly," she exclaimed, running over to the ball.  
Gordo sat up and brought his knees up to his chest. He reached out for the paper and titled his head as he stared sideways at Tori. "Have you been to a movie theatre?" he asked.  
Tori stared at him then grabbed a DVD. "Movie?"  
Deciding that his approach wasn't the best, he spread out the paper to the movie times and ads. Curious, she walked over and looked with him. "How about, me, you and you mommy go see a movie?" Tori smiled and nodded. Gordo laughed, the only thing going through her mind was going outside, but, what the hell, she'd have fun. "Okay, which one you want to go see?"  
Tori considered the question about as much as a two year old could, then finally pointed to an ad for the latest animated release. He laughed and nodded. "Okay, we'll go see that one with your mommy tomorrow night."  
"Go movie?" she asked.  
Gordo nodded. "So, let's get you to bed so you can stay up with us tomorrow, okay?"  
"Night, night?" Tori asked disappointed.  
"But we'll have fun tomorrow," he earnestly promised, grabbing her up like a football.  
He ran up the stairs with her and quickly changed her clothes, then laid her down in her bed.  
"Read a story," she requested, her blue eyes pleading.  
With a sigh and a smiled Gordo walked over and picked out a book, then settled down next to her and began to read.  
***  
Lizzie laughed breathlessly as she tossed her blonde locks over her shoulder and smiled at Danny.  
"This has been a great night, and really, this limo wasn't necessary."  
"Why not?" he challenged, his arm resting on her shoulder. "You're special, you deserve a nice ride."  
Lizzie smiled as she looked down at her feet in the delicate black heels Miranda had loaned her. She didn't know what to say. The night with Danny had been, well, magical. It'd been so long since she'd felt so much attention. It's been so long since she was able to have a good time and laugh. She looked over at him and smiled, still at a loss for words.  
The limo pulled up in front of her house and the surprises didn't end and Danny got out then came around to her side and opened the door. He held out his hand which she took. "Thank you," she stated in her most posh voice before she started laughing. She started towards the house then was shocked as Danny followed.  
"Let me walk you to your door," he smiled.  
A soft laugh came from her lips as she led the way. "Danny, I want to say thank you again. It's been a great night."  
They reached the door and he turned to face her. "You know you're more than welcome," he smiled, holding her hand.  
Lizzie smiled, then suddenly, he leaned down and his lips met hers.  
***  
Gordo turned away from the window. He took a deep breath. What did he expect, he had no reason what-so-ever to care about what he just saw. Lizzie was a big girl, she could do whatever she wanted.  
Another deep breath as he struggled to regain his thoughts. It didn't matter that things had seemed different last night, that they'd seemed to find that old connection. Time was a malevolent enemy.  
He heard her keys jingle as she stepped into the room.  
"Hey," he smiled, hoping his smile didn't look as fake as it felt.  
"Hi," she said softly.  
The silence grew thick for a moment and he wondered what was going through her mind. With a quick, unnoticeable shake of his head he smiled at her. "What are you doing tomorrow night? Feel like going to a movie?"  
"Huh?" she asked.  
"Well, I kinda of promised Tori that we'd take her to a movie," he stated. As much as he enjoyed spending time with Tori, he wished he hadn't promised that Lizzie would be in on the activity, what if she had other plans, with someone else? Particularly, someone she'd seen tonight?  
"Oh," Lizzie nodded. "Th-that would be fine. Tori would love a movie."  
"Great," he smiled, standing up. He told her the time then nodded as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, she was great. She's sleeping now. And I'm going to go to bed too."  
He quickly ran up the stairs. That could have gone worse, he assured himself. Could have been better. Especially if he hadn't looked out the window. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So, did you like, did you hate? Review please! 


	9. Questions

Woo! Thanks for all the great reviews! Well, we're beginning to probe into Gordo's past *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thunder crashed outside as the rain splattered onto the streets in unrelenting sheets. Occasionally, lightening would flash, seeming to fill the room. As the storm raged on outside, Miranda wandered through the unusually quiet house. Tori was still asleep and she hadn't heard anything from Gordo's room.  
Miranda sat down on the couch and curled her feet beneath her. She opened her booth and tried to concentrate on the words in front of her, but couldn't. With a sigh, she looked around the room. She noticed Lizzie's award and felt a surge of pride for her friend. She worked hard for everything she'd managed to keep in her life.  
With a defeated sigh, she put her book back into her bag then stared around the house. The house wasn't even messy for her to clean.  
She heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly leaned back to see who it was. Gordo looked over at her and smiled. "Morning."  
"Hey. Want some coffee?" she asked.  
He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "No, I'll be all right." He stretched, moaned softly then walked over and selected a spot on the couch. "How was your night?"  
Miranda smiled and nodded. "It was. . .different. Fun, but different. How about yours?"  
He was silent for a minute, a forlorn look briefly crossed his face and was quickly replaced by a smile. "Good, Tori was great."  
"Lizzie said you were going to a movie tonight," she noted. There was that look again. Something was hitting a nerve.  
"Yeah, I promised Tori," he stated, his voice vacant.  
Miranda stared at him. One of her oldest friends and he was hiding something. "Gordo," she stated softly. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing," he answered, looking out the window at the street. "I got a call for a job. I'll start on Monday."  
"So, two full more day of being unemployed," she smiled, gently. "Soak it up."  
He nodded, not finding her humor. He watched the rain for several minutes before he turned to Miranda. "You didn't tell her."  
"What? Who didn't I tell? And what didn't I tell?" Miranda asked, suddenly confused.  
Gordo took a deep breath and turned to look at her. "You didn't tell Lizzie I was coming. And you were the one who told me to come here."  
Miranda sighed, nothing like being caught. "I didn't think she'd let you stay if I told her in advance. If you just showed up, she wouldn't turn you away."  
Gordo stared at her. His face a palate of mixed emotions, he dropped his gaze to the carpet.  
Miranda waited for him to speak up, and when he didn't, she did. "You know why she would have said no, and I do too. Because the way you left Gordo. It's not because of you, it's what you did. Why did you do it? Why did you do it in a letter? Couldn't you have even talked to her?"  
He looked up at her though his eye lashes, then looked back at the floor, obviously not planning to answer.  
Miranda on the other hand had no intention of letting it go. Suddenly she let out a gasp. "It wasn't another girl?"  
Gordo looked up at her in shock. "No! No, no no." He shook his head and looked down at his hands.  
Miranda cocked her head to the side. "Do you care about her?"  
He looked up now, right into her eyes. "Yes, I do."  
Miranda leaned forward. "Did you then?"  
"Of course."  
With a small scoff, she sat back in her seat, disbelief washing over her. "You didn't. . ."  
"What?" he asked.  
"That's why you left. Because you didn't." He didn't say anything, his gazed dropped back down to his feet. "Please, Gordo, tell me I'm wrong. Why would you even bother coming back if you didn't?"  
"What's it matter?" he snapped, getting up from his chair and walking across the room.  
Miranda sat back, surprised at the attitude. "I'm not trying to be the bad guy in this. I'm trying to figure out everything. Lizzie and I tried for hours to figure out why you left and never said anything. I never asked until now."  
He sighed, running his hand through his hair again.  
Miranda waited. She wasn't really sure where she stood on her right to ask these questions, but then again, he'd never lost contact with her. And they'd been there for each other as much as possible. Now that he was back, she had to know. "If you aren't going to tell me are you ever going to tell Lizzie the real reason why?"  
"I don't know," he sighed. "I think I made a mistake coming back."  
"Does that mean you're not happy? Are you leaving again?" she asked a slight panic taking over.  
"I don't want Lizzie to feel obligated to have me around."  
"Gordo, you can't just give up."  
"Miranda! What are you getting at?" he demanded, turning suddenly to stared at her. One arm was up on the mantle as he stared at her. He dropped his voice again, obviously remembering Tori was upstairs. "Why did you send me here? You knew Lizzie still resents me. What does it matter if I leave? She won't care."  
"You can't have that kind of attitude. Gordo, come on. What is your problem?"  
"You know, it doesn't matter," he stated, walking towards the kitchen. It just doesn't matter."  
"So you're leaving again?" She demanded following him. He looked up at her, his blue eyes masking the way he really felt. "What are you trying to run from?"  
"I'm not running from anything," he answered.  
"Tori really likes you," Miranda stated, pulling orange juice out of the refrigerator, glancing up at Gordo out of the corner of her eyes.  
Gordo nodded.  
"Are you going to say goodbye to her when you leave?"  
"Thanks not fair!" he protested suddenly.  
"Gordo, I'm just trying to make you see that leaving doesn't effect only one person, it effects all those around you."  
He nodded. "Yeah, I know, I know," he muttered, walking back upstairs.  
Miranda watched him go. She still felt as if she knew just as little as she had when she started asking questions. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Uh, oh, is Gordo going to leave? What's the movie night going to be like? What does Lizzie think of Danny? Stay turned! Please read and review! I love when I get reviews and someone has a opinion or comment for a character, it's really great! So please review! 


	10. Falling

Well, here I am again! First off, thanks so much to all the wonderful people who were kind enough to review. I feel like I'm letting this story write itself, so it's really great to know people like it! So, here you go! Please, read and review and tell me if you like! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tori giggled insanely as Gordo easily picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Did you like the movie?" he asked.  
"Yep!" she laughed, squirming in his firm grasp.  
Lizzie smiled as she watched the scene. Her daughter was adorable and watching her with Gordo was delightful. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't supposed to be thinking like this. She opened her eyes then blinked profusely.  
"Lizzie," Danny's deep voice chuckled, stepping forward. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
"Danny, hi," she replied meekly, glancing over her shoulder for Tori, who was playing safely with Gordo.  
"Are you seeing a movie?"  
"Actually, I just saw one with my daughter," she nodded.  
Danny looked surprised at the mention of a daughter then looked in the direction of Tori and Gordo. "Is that her with her father?"  
Lizzie let out a soft laugh and shook her head. "That is my daughter, but not her father."  
Danny nodded and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "So- "  
He was interrupted by the loud exclamation, "Mommy!"  
Lizzie bent down and opened her arms wide. The little girl plowed into her and almost knocked her backwards. Regaining her balance, Lizzie looked up at Danny and smiled gently. "It was good to see you, but I'd better get going."  
He nodded. "I'll call you," he called.  
Lizzie nodded and waved then hurried to join Gordo.  
"Who that?" Tori asked, her tiny voice trying hard to sound adult like. Lizzie smiled and leaned her head against Tori's.  
"Mommy's friend from work."  
"Does he like to play?" Tori asked sweetly.  
Lizzie grinned as she kissed the side of Tori's head. "We all like to play don't we?"  
"Hey, Tori," Gordo called as he suddenly appeared. In hand he was holding small bowl of ice cream  
"For me?" she excitedly asked, thrusting her hands out.  
Lizzie set her down as she dug happily into the sweet treat. "Where's mine?" she teased.  
Gordo tilted his head and smiled at her. "You want one too?"  
She smirked and shook her head. "I'll be all right, but you'll be the one running laps with her around the house after she wakes up from this sugar coma you're determined to put her in."  
"Nothing wrong with a little sugar," he replied. "It will do her good."  
"Easy for you to say," Lizzie laughed, taking Tori's hand as they lead her to the car.  
"Don't want to ride in the car seat," she declared suddenly.  
Lizzie sighed as she picked her up. "Okay then we'll make Gordo sit in it."  
Gordo shot her a look, then shrugged and climbed into the back seat. He tried to scrunch his body into several weird angles until appeared to have found a spot. "Okay, Tori, you're driving."  
The little girl's bright blue eyes lit up and Lizzie laughed. "Not quiet. You better get him out of your seat before he decides he really likes it!"  
Tori didn't need much more encouragement and soon chased Gordo out of her seat. After everyone was settled into their seats, Lizzie backed her car out of the parking lot, then started home.  
"Thank you for the movie," she smiled at Gordo.  
He returned the grin. "I thought Tori would like it, and you seemed like you needed a break."  
Lizzie nodded. She had needed the temporary reality break. Though, it hadn't helped to sort out her emotions. Every minute she spent with Gordo she felt herself falling deeper. 'Falling deeper for what?' she demanded of her self suddenly. Falling deeper for his charm? For his incredible good looks? For the magic connection he seemed to have with her daughter? For what she'd thought she'd buried so many years ago when he left?  
"Something wrong?" he asked softly, looking over his shoulder at the sleeping figure of Tori. He gently took the bowl melted ice cream from her hands, then looked up at Lizzie.  
"Nothing's wrong," she stated truthfully. Everything seemed to incredibly right. She pulled the car to a stop at a red light and slowly closed her eyes. "What position are you going to be working in on Monday?"  
Gordo let out a soft chuckled and glanced out his window. "Wardrobe assistant."  
Lizzie smirked as she looked over his clothes then at his hair. "You know, you should let me cut it." She continued driving towards the house.  
"Cut what?" he demanded quickly, his hand flying to his head.  
"Yeah, your hair," she answered.  
"Why? My hair is fine."  
"Gordo, you couldn't get a brush through it if you tried," she stated.  
"How would you know? You haven't tried," he retorted.  
"If you're going to be a wardrobe assistant, you have to look that part. And you, my friend, do not look the part," she explained. "Come on, Gordo, don't you trust me?"  
"Not with scissors in your hand," he exclaimed.  
Lizzie shot him a look as she pulled the car into its parking space in front of the house. "I could cut off a handful and no one would notice!"  
"You're not touching my hair," he stated, getting out of the car, then ducking inside and getting Tori out.  
Lizzie shrugged. "I just thought something more professional for your job."  
With a resigned sigh, he carried Tori into the living room then looked up at Lizzie. "Make it quick and painless." 


	11. Secrets

Thanks for all the great reviews! An update of Miranda and Matt's night out will come up soon, just in the right place and right time. Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo shook his head. What was he doing? Why was he letting her cut his hair? He wouldn't even let a barber cut his hair. He took a deep reassuring breath. Because he'd done far worse things to her and maybe in some way he was hoping letting her do this would in some weird way bring them closer together.  
Lizzie guided him to a chair where he regretfully sat. She laughed as she wrapped a towel around his shoulders and leaned down beside him. "Don't act like I'm about to cut your head off," she laughed, walking out of the room.  
Tori looked up at him with quizzical eyes.  
"Don't ask," he sighed.  
Tori tiled her head to the side and he laughed.  
Suddenly a blast of cold water sprinkled his neck. Tensing up, he felt it again. "Lizzie what are you doing?!"  
"It's only water," she answered.  
Gordo jerked his head around and felt the already soaked strands smack him in the face. "You can't cut my hair wet!" he protested fiercely.  
"Why not?" Lizzie asked, unable to hide the amusement in her voice.  
"Because I have curly hair, and wet it's going to be a lot longer than it will be dry!"  
Lizzie made a sound that sounded vaguely like a pigeon to him. "I'll cut it longer then." She ran a comb through his hair, straighten the locks even more to where the only curl was at the dripping ends.  
Gordo watched Tori through his curtain of hair as she stared fixated at them. Suddenly, he quickly and vigorously shook his head. Water flew in every direction, he knew he got Lizzie by her squeals, and Tori by her giggles. Tori retreated to the safer, drier haven of her room, while Lizzie grabbed his head and pulled him back against the chair. "Don't move, mister," she ordered firmly.  
He heard the metallic sound of the scissors opening then tried not to flinch as she pulled a piece back and cut. "If you mess up my hair, you're buying me a wig," he stated through clenched teeth. Gordo's eyes were squeezed so tightly together that he was beginning to see bizarre spots dancing before his eyes.  
"That shouldn't be too hard to find, I'll just go to a disco store," she laughed, snipping off another lock.  
The doorbell rang as she was about toe snip off more. "Don't move, don't even breathe," she commanded, rushing off.  
He didn't dare to open his eyes, he was afraid he'd see clumps of his hair scattered around him. He also resisted the temptation to reach up and feel how much was gone. He did realize that it felt significantly lighter. He commanded himself to focus on something other than his hair realized Lizzie was talking to someone.  
"I can't believe, after all these years, you're finally going to let someone cut that poof ball," Miranda teased, walking into the room.  
"Great timing," he called, still staring into his lap. He could feel the raven strands taping against his forehead. He let his breath out in a whoosh as Lizzie ran her comb through it again.  
"Come on," she chided, "I thought you trusted me."  
"Go on," he replied, clearing his throat, hoping it would give him some confidence. He was wrong, but he was too far gone to change his mind now, she'd already cut out large chunks.  
When the process was finally over, he heard Lizzie muttering in agreement over his head. He was too terrified to move. He half expected to feel stubble where his hair had once been.  
"Open your eyes," Lizzie laughed. He shook his head. She laughed as the phone rang. "I'll be back."  
Gordo flipped his hair back and ran his hand through the still wet locks. It felt incredibly short. He look up to see Miranda smirking at him. "Is it awful?"  
"She tilted her head to the side and smirked at him. You distrust Lizzie that much?" she asked.  
He glanced to the side and caught sight of the mirror. He grabbed it up and looked at his hair. He let out a breath when he saw it. As short as it felt, it still hung well below his ears while wet, meaning once it curled, it would hang almost at the top of his ears. Finally as smile broke and Miranda smiled gleefully.  
His expression turned serious as he stood up and glanced towards the kitchen, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of Lizzie. He finally saw her and realized she was still talking animatedly on the phone.  
"Miranda," he whispered softly walking up to her. He leaned towards her, trying to keep an eye on the kitchen. "Is there away you can take Tori tonight? Like let her stay the night with you?"  
Miranda leaned back with a look of suspicion on her face. "Why, what's going on?"  
He smiled and shook his head. "I'm going to pull a surprise for Lizzie. Kind of a thank you for letting me stay. And you know, give us a chance to catch up."  
"Yeah, Tori's no problem," Miranda nodded. "We always have fun when she stays, well, when I stay here."  
"Good, but can you ask Lizzie? That was it's not obvious that I'm planning something."  
Miranda nodded as Lizzie came back into the room. "Where's Tori?" Miranda asked, glancing around the room.  
"Upstairs," Lizzie replied.  
Miranda smiled then took the stairs two at a time.  
"So, do you like it?" Lizzie asked, running her hands over her pants, gently brushing aside a lock of Gordo's hair.  
He nodded. "You did a decent job. I was worried that I was going to need a wig," he smiled.  
Lizzie made a face as Miranda and Tori came back down the stairs. "Hey!" she smiled broadly.  
"Mommy, stay Randa's?" Tori asked excited, holding onto Miranda.  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows as she glanced at Miranda who nodded emphatically. She seemed to ponder the question a few minutes longer, then smiled. "If Miranda says its' okay, and you promise to be good."  
"Pleese, Randa! I'm good!" Tori pleaded.  
Miranda laughed and hugged her tightly. "Let's go get your clothes then!" She started up the stairs with Tori, then stopped and leaned over the stair case. "Why don't you come over for a while too, Lizzie? I found some very interesting things that I think you'll enjoy seeing."  
Lizzie seemed torn at the idea and glanced at Gordo. "Well, what about-"  
"Oh, don't worry about me," he interrupted, shaking his head. "Usually, interesting things, means a whole bunch of girl stuff, that you're going to get squealing about for the next couple of house and if you don't mind, I think I'd rather not." he smiled.  
Lizzie smirked as she started up the stairs. "You don't know what you'll be missing then," she promised in an old Hollywood type voice.  
Gordo smirked as she went up the stairs. 'And you don't know what will be waiting for you when you get home, Lizzie,' he thought gleefully. 


	12. LOVE

I'm back! And really sorry for the long time gone. I would have updated this earlier, but I was trying to finish the other, and yeah, I don't want to make excuses. So here's the new chapter. Hope you like, and you forgive me for being gone. It won't happen again! Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo waved as Miranda, Lizzie, and Tori hurried out the door. He meandered into the kitchen, his eyes grazing over the utensils. He opened the refrigerator and glanced quickly over his shoulder, just to see if anyone was coming. Satisfied that they were well on their way, he turned his attention back to the open fridge. Gordo's blue eyes skimmed the shelves, nothing he would want to use tonight.  
He quickly went into the hall and fetched his coat from the closet. His ears strained for any sound that Lizzie might return. He was being paranoid, he knew it, but he was excited about this surprise.  
He hurried out the door and walked briskly to the store. His trip only lasted twenty minutes but he'd been quick and grabbed exactly what he'd needed. He strode into the house and laid out his purchases on the counter. He gently laid down a dozen roses, and two grocery bags. He pulled out the packages of steak and glanced around the kitchen. His eyes twinkled as he saw the CD player and switched it on.  
"L is for the way she looks at me," he sang merrily turned on the stove and the attachment that allowed him the ease of grilling inside. Grabbing the knob of the cabinet, he peered inside looking for seasonings. He smirked, wondering if Lizzie still loved the ones she had in high school. Well, there was only one way to find out. He grabbed the bottle and dashed it over the raw meat. The steaks fizzed and hissed as he tossed them onto the grill.  
"O is for the only one I see," his deep voice rolled. He grabbed the two large potatoes and used one as a microphone. "V is very very extraordinary!"  
He grinned as he jerked some aluminum from the box and expertly wrapped up the potatoes. Checking his watch, he adjusted the temperature on the stove and placed the potatoes inside. He quickly placed two small, cleaned, ears of corn into boiling water, his stomach growling at the thought.  
"E is even more than anyone that you adore!" Gordo turned his attention back to the steaks as he quickly checked the meat, which was browning well. With a sly grin, he danced over and picked up the bouquet of roses from the counter. They were yellow, the color of friendship, with a single red rose. The arrangement may have looked a little odd, but he smiled as he pulled a vase out of a cabinet. He filled the vase with water then placed all the yellow ones inside of it. The red rose he took into his hand, starting at it for several seconds. Finally, with a faint smile, he grabbed a cup, filled it with water and placed it on the counter. He quickly filled the bottom of the vase with water, then grabbed the scissors. He held a yellow rose to his lips. "Love, is all that I can give to her." He held the flower next to the bottom of the vase measuring how much he needed to cut off.  
Satisfied, he cut the amount off and hummed as he repeated the process with the rest of the yellow roses. He turned quickly to check on the steaks, and flipped the meat over.  
"Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you," he bellowed. He grabbed two plates from the cabinet and placed them on the table, the shuffled through a drawer for the forks and two knives.  
He could feel the stead increasing pounding in his heart as the song began again. He was a sucker for this song and could listen to it on repeat like it was for hours. Gordo meticulously arranged the plates, silverware and wine glasses. He'd known better than to buy actual wine. Even though Tori was staying the night at Miranda's house, it didn't mean that Lizzie would be crazy about getting drunk. Instead, he'd bought a bottle of sparkling grape juice in the same bottle without the alcoholic after effects. He placed it inside the small ice bucket to chill.  
He checked on his steaks again and felt his stomach rumbled at the delicious aroma filling the kitchen. Though he was a guy, he wasn't afraid to admit that he actually liked cooking, especially to make a good impression tonight. He had a lot to make up for, and he would no matter what it took.  
The song was nearing his favorite part and he pushed the thought out of his head. Tonight would go good, and he would begin to think of ways to make up for what he'd done later.  
He pulled the potatoes from the oven and laid them upon the counter and glanced around at his handy work. Table was set, check; juice was chilling, check; potatoes were done, check; butter and napkins were out, check; he nodded as he realized he'd forgotten the candles.  
He carefully pulled the silver holders from the bag and placed it on the table. He tore the plastic wrappers from the long, white candles and grinned as he stomach flutter, but not from hunger, he was getting nervous.  
  
He spotted the red rose, still in its cup. He plucked it out as he heard the music of his favorite part. He snipped the bottom of the rose, then brought it dramatically to his lips. The horns grew louder. "Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it! Love was made for me and you! Love was made for me and you. Love, was made for me and you..." He bobbed his head to the final horn beat and stood up grinning.  
The phone rang snapping him from his day dream and he quickly plunked the rose into the vase and grabbed it off the wall. "Hello?"  
"Gordo," Miranda's breathless voice called.  
He strained to hear her, she must have been on a cell phone, she was breaking up. "Miranda?"  
"Lizzie...way...left...hurry..."  
"She's on her way?" He repeated quickly. "Thanks for the heads up Miranda. I gotta go!"  
"Gordo!" her voice crackled, but he didn't hear anymore, he'd already hung up the phone.  
He checked the steaks and quickly transferred them onto plates, then grabbed the potatoes. "Ow, hot potato, hot potato," he muttered, tossing it from one hand to another. He landed it onto the plate and peeled the foil back, then cut a slit into the top and squeezed it for that perfect potato look. He felt proud of himself as he added butter then repeated the process with his own potato. He added the cut ears of corn to each plate, then added the vase and lit the candles. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips. He was good. This dinner looked great, he couldn't wait for her to get home.  
He dashed to turn off the song as he heard her keys in the door.  
He leaned against the door frame as grinned as she bustled in. "Hey Gordo," she called, walking towards the stairs, her attention locked on her purse.  
Confusion suddenly over took him. Why was she in such a rush?  
"Did I pick up that black dress from the dry cleaners?" she muttered.  
  
Gordo felt his heart sink. She sounded like she had plans.  
"David, will you tell me if you hear a car horn outside?" she called from the top of the stairs.  
If his heart could have dropped any lower in his chest it would have done it then. Not only had she reverted back to calling him David, she was obviously going out. He walked into the kitchen and blew out the candles, watching a wax drip roll slowly down the side until it stopped. He sighed, it was amazing how things seemed to be moving along great, then like the wax, everything suddenly just stopped.  
He heard the muffled beep of a horn and leaned against the door to the kitchen, blocking it from Lizzie's view if she happened to look in. "Lizzie, there's a beep."  
She called a reply then came running down the stairs. "Thanks, David, see you tonight!" And she rushed quickly out the door.  
"Yeah," he mumbled, walking into the living room, where he collapsed into a chair. "Bye Lizzie." 


	13. Reheated

Wow, I have never anticipated a break as much as I am spring break. Thanks so much to those who have stayed with me, you're so incredible! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, you're the inspiration I need to keep writing. So please! Read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie gracefully swept into the dark house. It was weird knowing Tori wasn't there. This was the first time she'd stay the night some where else alone. They'd stayed at Miranda's before, but that was always together. She was half tempted to run to the phone and call, but she glanced at her watch and realized it was late and Tori could possibly be asleep.  
She knew what she was doing; she was attempting desperately not to think about the date. Not to think about how Danny had taken her to the fanciest restaurant in town, not to think how he'd pulled out chairs, not to think about how he'd commented on her outfit. To any other woman, this would be the stuff to dream about, the night she just had. But to her, it seemed too prefect. Danny was overly wealthy, completely chivalrous, but she repeatedly compared him to Gordo. She couldn't help it. He had been the first love of her life, and she'd thought that last.  
She sighed and smiled as she saw him curled up on the couch, a blanket tossed over him.  
She walked into the kitchen and glanced around. On the counter in a cup stood a single red rose. Curiosity filled her as she stepped forward. On the stove were two aluminum covered objects. A closer inspection revealed that they were potatoes. She continued around the kitchen, noting everything that was out of place, the grill, the vase, a pan with a lid. When she turned and saw the trash can, everything suddenly made sense. Lying on top of a store plastic bag laid yellow roses. Lizzie's hand flew to cover her mouth as she leaned back and stared at the sleeping figure in the living room. Suddenly, she couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. He'd been trying to make her dinner, he'd been going through all this trouble to surprise her, and she'd went out with Danny.  
Reaching up, she pulled her hair free from the clip and shook it loose. She ran her hands through her hair as she looked at the remains of dinner. She hadn't been out long and everything was still covered. She nodded slowly as she twisted her hair carelessly back and pinned it away from her face.  
She worked steadily reheating the dinner she knew he hadn't wanted her to see. After the food was warming, she slowly pulled the flower out. Her heart pounded in her chest as she placed each delicate stem inside the vase. She smiled as she carried it to the table, still set from earlier. She relit the candles, removed her apron, added food to each plate and glanced in the living room.  
Suddenly, she grabbed her purse and pulled out her make up. She added more lipstick, patted her cheeks with powder and adjusted stray stands of her. Lizzie firmly tried to convince herself that she was being ridiculous, but there was an overpowering part of her that wanted to look beautiful when he woke up.  
She took a deep breath to calm herself, then walked quickly into the living room.  
His head was lulled to the side, his dark eyelashes resting on his pale cheek, curls askew on his head. A smile tugged at Lizzie's lips as she reached out gently and brushed a curl form his forehead.  
She sat down on the arm of the chair as his eyes fluttered open.  
"You're home," he murmured softly.  
Lizzie said nothing, her mouth refused to form words, but she reached out gently and picked up his hand. He raised his eyebrows questioningly but followed her into the kitchen.  
She walked backwards, watching his expression. His confused look quickly turned into a smile when he realized what she had done. Then, the smile faded away as he pulled away gently.  
"Why'd you do this?" he asked.  
Lizzie glanced around the kitchen just as much confusion crossing her own face. "You don't like it."  
Gordo sighed and turned away from her. "Don't you have a date to be on?"  
His tone, that harsh tone when he tried to pretend he didn't care. Lizzie tried not to show her hurt as she gently grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "I'm right where I want to be."  
Gordo finally looked up from the floor and smiled at her. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive," she answered, sitting down across from him.  
Gordo nodded and started to sit down, then suddenly remember something. He crossed the kitchen and pulled out a bottle. Lizzie watched him as he pulled out wine glasses. She started to protest but he place the glasses down in front of her and held his finger up. "It's grape juice," he grinned.  
Lizzie smiled and took her glass then held it up. "A toast."  
Raising his glass, Gordo returned the smile. "To what?"  
Lizzie tried to think quickly, biting back her first comment. "To friendships."  
Gordo nodded. "To friendship." He sat down and they began to eat.  
Lizzie chewed on a piece of steak then sat her fork down and looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me? About this? About the dinner?"  
Gordo glanced up at her and shrugged. "It wouldn't have been a surprise."  
Lizzie sat down her glass and stared at him. "I wouldn't have gone."  
"You made plans."  
"I wouldn't just walk out on you like that."  
His last comment caught his attention. Gordo tilted his head as he placed his fork back down on the table.  
"I-I didn't mean that," Lizzie stammered. "I just meant, I wouldn't have left with—"  
Gordo sighed loudly ad he leaned towards her. "You're right, you deserve a reason."  
Lizzie looked up, shocked. After so many years he was finally going to tell her. All of her doubts, questions, they would all finally be put to rest.  
Gordo cleared his throat and leaned forward then began. 


	14. One Night

I'm so proud of myself! A new update! Thanks for all the great reviews! Everyone who reviews really is part of the reason I get so psyched up to update quickly! I don't want to make anyone wait. Well, this chapter will speak for itself. Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo looked up and locked eyes with her. His mind racing, how would he explain to her? Suddenly, Lizzie was next to him, sitting on the edge of the table. His blue eyes turned to her in confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked, realizing his voice was coming out deep.  
Her soft hand reached up and gently brushed down the side of his cheek. He closed his eyes, lost in the feeling  
"Lizzie, I—" he began.  
"Shh," she commanded gently, leaning down. Her lips met his. A current shot through Gordo. His hand cupped the side of her face, holding her to him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, the kiss deepening.  
His mind was on fire. The woman he loved, he'd always loved, was in his arms once again. His fingers combed through her silken hair, while his arm held her delicate body against his. Lizzie sighed softly as his lips shifted from her lips to her jaw, her neck. He captured her lips again. Lizzie's hand slid down his shoulder to the buttons on his shirt.  
Gordo watched as her hands as she unbuttoned the top button. "Lizzie—"  
Her lips landed on his again. "Don't say anything," she whispered softly, kissing him again as she led him towards the stairs.  
***  
Gordo sighed softly as he indolently opened his eyes. The early rays of sunlight filtered through the room. He lulled his head to the side, his body begging for a change of position, but resting on his arm was Lizzie. Her hair tussled, but she still looked beautiful. Another sigh escaped his lips; this time not of contentment, but not of regret. What had happened last night, he wouldn't have changed for the world, he only wished he'd told her first.  
They'd been the fairy tale couple, best friends that found something more. She was beautiful, and popular in her own right, while he was the valedictorian and 'good guy.' They'd had a modest apartment. He hadn't been able to wait until he could move her out of there and into a better place.  
His mind went back to the night, the night Lizzie knew nothing about. He still didn't know why he went. He'd kissed Lizzie and told her he was going out. She didn't ask questions, they dated for so long, she'd figured he'd need a 'creative break' where he would drive to clear his head come home and work some more.  
But when he got into the car, he didn't go the usual direction of the old highway he usually drove, instead he drove into the next town. His mind seemed to be in autopilot. He went into the dance club, it looked run down from the outside, but he'd heard strains of the music and felt drawn. He'd found a spot at the corner of the bar where he could hear the music, and see the band through the openings in the crowd. The bar tender had taken his order and he'd soon found himself lost in the music.  
Gordo hadn't noticed when the woman had sat down next to him, he'd just looked over and she was there, staring into a glass. Her hair was dark, a cinnamon brown, hanging loosely around her face. At first he'd said nothing, even when she pushed back her hair and he saw that she'd been crying. He'd listened to the must for a while longer, glancing occasionally at her. There was something about her that he couldn't tear his eyes away from. Her hand had knocked into the glass when he finally made the move to talk to her. She was surprised but smiled gently at him. He ordered her another drink and offered to pay for it, even over her protests.  
They'd talked for a long time, until the bar was closing. The woman thanked him for the drink and said goodbye, but he followed her outside and realized she had no car. He offered her a ride which she decline, but his insistence won and she followed him to the car.  
In front of her apartment building, she turned to thank him. He'd asked her name. "Mandy," she stated. Leaning over, she went to kiss him on the cheek, but he'd turned his head, and their lips had connected. The world ceased to exist in that moment. His lips burned as he pressed closer. They'd moved from the car, to the stairwell, to the apartment, to her couch.  
He had never regretted anything he'd done as much as he did that night with Mandy. He wished he'd never left the house. He wished Lizzie had asked just one question, one to make him think, or make him stay. He wished he'd gotten a flat tire, or ran out of gas. He sighed again. He'd spend so much time wishing that he'd acted differently, but wishing did nothing. He should have thought about the consequences before he'd even bought Mandy a drink.  
For months afterwards, he'd tried to pretend nothing had happened. On the outside the performance was believable. No one ever knew anything about his indiscretion.  
Besides Mandy and himself.  
Gordo was able to cut himself off from Mandy, but every time he looked at Lizzie, he knew what he'd done. Every time he kissed her, he knew he was living a lie. Instead of telling her the truth, he'd left. It'd seemed so simple when he'd walked out the door. But Lizzie never left his mind. There wasn't a moment of the day where he didn't think of her, or want to see her.  
Gently, he shifted Lizzie off of his arm.  
She sighed and snuggled into the warm part of the bed he'd vacated. He pulled his pants off the floor quickly struggled into them and strode over to the window.  
He'd have to tell her. So many things in his life, he'd tried to keep hidden, he hadn't taken responsibility for. He was paying the price and learning the hard way.  
Gordo heard a sigh from the bed and turned around.  
Lizzie's head was tiredly lulled to the side as she sat up, the sheet clasped tightly around her. "Morning," she smiled softly.  
"Morning," he echoed, walked over to the bed.  
Lizzie wrapped the sheet around her and leaned against him. "What are you doing up?"  
"Thinking."  
"Good things?" she asked softly, looking up at him.  
He kissed her gently on the lips. "What time is Miranda bringing Tori over?"  
Lizzie glanced at the bedside clock and a small moan escaped her lips. "In about an hour. I need a shower." She started towards the bathroom, stopped came back and kissed him quickly on the lips. A smile took over her face as she gently bit on her lip then hurried into the bathroom.  
Gordo felt his smile fade away and he turned back to the window. He'd have to tell her. Soon. 


	15. All I Need

Thanks for all the great reviews! They're all so encouraging and I'm so glad to know everyone likes it. It's amazing how much a review is a word of encouragement! So thanks again. Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Tori's excited shrieks tore across the living room as the tiny girl bounded into her arms.  
Lizzie laughed as she wrapped her arms around the girl and swung her into the air. "Hi, baby girl! Did you have fun?"  
Tori nodded enthusiastically as she squirmed to be released. Placing her daughter on the ground, Lizzie smiled and turned to Miranda. "Was she good?"  
"Always," the raven haired girl smiled.  
"Matt bought ball," Tori stated, staring pointedly at Lizzie.  
Lizzie wrinkled her eyebrows. "No, Matt didn't bring a ball."  
"Uh huh!" Tori insisted, turning her bright blue eyes upon Miranda. "Where the ball?"  
Lizzie's face was quickly over taken by a smirk as she tilted her head and smiled. "Did Matt happen to drop a ball off at your house last night?"  
Miranda's faced suddenly flushed a crimson red as she made a playful face at Tori. "Thanks a lot."  
Not comprehending what was happening, Tori grinned and waddled into the living room.  
Lizzie led the way into the kitchen. She removed a glass form the kitchen cabinet, filled it with water then looked at Miranda. "So, why is my daughter under the impression that Matt was at your house last night."  
"Because he wanted to visit your darling blabber mouth," Miranda joked.  
Lizzie made a mock face of shock then joined in the laughter.  
"Well, after we went out the other night, Matt and I have just, sorta, well clicked. He's really nice, and super funny, and—"  
"Miranda, I know my brother, you don't have to describe him to me."  
Another grin crossed Miranda's face. "I know, but he's so different from when we were growing up. I honestly thought he was going to be some kind of frat boy who would wind up coaching middle school basketball or something."  
Lizzie laughed as she felt the water catch in her throat. "Why would you wish that on some poor middle school children?"  
Miranda smiled as she lowered her dark eyes to the ground and sighed. "So, how did your night go?"  
Lizzie chewed thoughtfully on her lip. "Did you know what Gordo had planned?"  
Miranda shook her head. "I knew he was planning something, but he wouldn't' say anything."  
"Miranda! Why did you let me go with Danny if you knew Gordo was planning something."  
"I didn't know! And I wasn't supposed to tell what I did know. He went through so much to surprise you."  
"Yeah, and I came home, dressed for a date and left."  
"But he's still here," Miranda noted.  
"Well, I didn't finish saying what happened." Lizzie lowered her gaze to the table then softened her voice as she recalled the events of the previous night.  
"Well, things haven't been that good with Matt and me," Miranda smirked.  
"Miranda!" Lizzie exclaimed. She cut herself off and shook her head.  
Sensing something wrong, Miranda leaned forward, resting her head on her delicate hands. "Do you regret it?"  
"No. I don't. I just..."  
"Just what?"  
"Nothing."  
"Lizzie..."  
  
She stood and paced the floor. Her mind raced with thoughts of last night. She hadn't lied, she didn't regret it. But her heart was completely confused. She picked up an orange and idly tossed it form one hand to another. She walked over and leaned against the table beside Miranda. "I've been through this once with him before with him. And he left. So, I'm going to treat it like what it was, one night of high emotions and now I'm going to go back to how things were before last night."  
Miranda gently placed her hand over her friend's. "Is that what you want?"  
"I don't know what I want. You know, maybe four years ago, I would have said I wanted absolutely anything that would have him back. But I learned to live without him." Lizzie glanced into the living room and licked her parched lips.  
"Are you afraid?"  
"Afraid? Afraid of what? I'm not afraid of anything," Lizzie protested, running her hand through her hair, pulling tensely at the blonde ends.  
Miranda said nothing, but her gaze never faltered from Lizzie's face.  
  
Heart pounding in her chest, Lizzie placed the orange on the table and look down at the tiled floor. There wasn't a way she could put her emotions into words. When Gordo had left her before, she'd felt hurt, alone, and betrayed. Now, after last night, she wanted to sit with him, hold his hand, and never let him go again. But she knew it was completely impossible. She didn't even know if he'd changed at all. Lizzie felt her frustration rising and realized the need for an immediate change of subject. "So, what's going on with you ad my brother? Are you serious about him?"  
Miranda closed her eyes and sighed, "We shouldn't talk about this now."  
"Why not? You can question me about what I do but I can't question you?"  
Miranda stood up and stepped back, her dark eyes narrowing at the comment. "You act like I'm asking questions you haven't considered yourself, Lizzie. Don't start getting mad at me." She shook her head as she pulled her jacket from the back of the chair. "I'll see you later."  
Miranda called bye into the living room and shut the door firmly behind her. Lizzie let out a frustrated groan and slid into the chair. Her fingers dug into the side of her head trying to rub away the increasing throb.  
"Mommy?" Tori's soft voice called as the little girl was suddenly at her side, looking up. "Mommy, you sad?"  
Lizzie looked down at the girl and lifted her onto her lap. "Mommy's okay," she promised, brushing aside a strand of hair and kissing her lightly. "Mommy's got you, and everything is going to be all right." She nodded and kissed the light curls again. "At least I hope so." 


	16. Brakes

Thanks so much for all the great reviews! Wow, I'm just so grateful for them and don't know what to say. You'll all made me speechless. Fortunately, not wordless, and here's the next chapter! Please, Read and Review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo licked his lips as he stared at the back of the door Miranda had just rushed out of. He knew they're been arguing, he'd heard snatches of the conversation. He also knew it centered around him, having heard his own name. He gently ruffled Tori's hair as he stood up. She made a face at him then scooted across the floor in search of another puzzle piece.  
He started towards the kitchen and paused as he leaned against the doorway. Lizzie was sitting at the table, her hands tangled in her hair as she stared blankly at the grains of wood. He knew then that he would have to tell her. It wasn't right to keep thins from her.  
He bit down on his lip and stepped forward, clearing his throat.  
Lizzie's head shot up and she forced a smile to her face when she saw him. "Hey."  
He returned the smile, hoping that his was more convincing than hers. "Let's take Tori and get some ice cream."  
Lizzie glanced into the living room, considering the idea.  
Gordo stepped closer and picked up her hand. "Please."  
Lizzie nodded, giving in. "I'll get her coat."  
Gordo worded and reworded the many different ways he could tell her this. Every version sounded more horrid than the last. He felt at a loss to prove how much he really cared about her, despite his idiotic actions.  
"Walk!" Tori's voice broke into his thoughts as her arms suddenly clamped around his legs.  
Gordo chuckled as he bent down and lifted her above his head, his fingers tickling her sides as she let out shrieks of joy. "A walk! You want to go for a walk?"  
"Yeah!" she laughed as he set her back down on the floor. He looked up and smiled at Lizzie who'd been watching them. Then he felt the small fingers wrap around his and felt his heart melt as Tori began to drag him towards the door.  
The walk to the small ice cream place was pleasant, they chatted about Tori, and safe topic but nonetheless entertaining.  
After he'd paid for Lizzie's chocolate chip in a waffle cone, Tori's vanilla sugar cone, and his own strawberry in a waffle cone, he led Lizzie and Tori to the small ornate tables and sat down.  
He took a deep breath and noticed Lizzie was looking at him strangely. He glanced at Tori and in spite of himself laughed. She'd only had the cone a few minutes but had already managed to get ice cream across her rosy cheeks. Lizzie laughed also as she wiped her face.  
"Is something wrong, Gordo?" she asked.  
He tired to ignore the fact that she was calling him Gordo again. He tired to ignore the face that his heart was pounding inside his chest at the caress of her voice. Pushing his fears aside, her looked up and caught her brown eyes. "I have to tell you something."  
The story poured forth, it was like a dam, something he'd held back for so long and now that he was finally able to tell, he couldn't stop himself. He tried to be as objective as he could, but when he tired to explain what had happened, he found himself stumbling over the words. "I loved you so much, I don't know why I did it Lizzie. I don't want to blame it on being drunk. So many people refuse to take responsibility for what they'd done. I know that it was something I shouldn't have done, and I've regretted it for four years."  
The warm gentle gaze she'd had when they'd first sat down was now ice cold, her ice cream melting in her hand. She'd leaned back, away from him. "You got bored one night, and you cheated on me."  
"Lizzie, please, it wasn't like that."  
"Really?" she challenged, straining to control her voice. "Because it really sounds like that Gordo. If it wasn't like that, how was it? Did she force you? Did she plead with you? Because to me, it really sounds like you went willingly."  
He looked at her face, a palette of emotions, anger the most prevalent. He licked his lips. "You know I loved you. I couldn't stand that I did something like that to you. That's why I left."  
"Is that why? Or was it because you felt guilty? How could you come back, and not bother to tell me until after last night?"  
"Lizzie, I wanted you to know that I cared about you."  
"It amazes me to think that I was stupid enough to believe that. That I fell for almost every word you said. It amazes me that you manage to come back and I actually thought things would be different." Lizzie shook her head in disgust as she stood up. "Come on, Tori." Her face palled as she looked at the empty chair where her daughter had been sitting only moments ago.  
Gordo felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Tori?" he called, glancing under the table.  
"Tori," Lizzie called, jerking her head to the sides as she looked. "Tori!" her voice was becoming shriller.  
Gordo jumped up from the chair and ran into the shop, then small bell clanking from the force of the door. "Tori!" It was obvious she wasn't in there. "Has anyone seen a small girl? She has light brown hair, about this tall?" Blank stares and shaking heads met his questions. He turned back around and almost ran into Lizzie.  
"Where is she?" she cried.  
A soft sound caught Gordo's attention, so soft he thought his imagination had made it up. He jerked his head towards the direction, and saw her. Tori stood at the corner, ice cream in hand, something round and colorful at her feet. A ball.  
"Tori! No!" he yelled as he watched in slow motion as the ball started to roll towards the busy street.  
He broke into ran, pushing past the people that had blocked their view moment earlier. "Tori!" his voice carried above the roar of the many conversations.  
Lizzie tried to follow in horror, her own cries for her daughter mingled among the other voices. "Tori, stop!" she yelled, feeling pushing back against her. Her line of view was blocked again. She heard the screech of brakes and a sickening thud.  
"No!" She screamed. 


	17. Forbidden Tears

Wow, thanks so much to all the incredible people who reviewed! That was just such an amazing response! Thank everyone so much! Wow. Enjoy the next chapter! Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie's throat seemed to collapse upon itself; a sound couldn't escape her throat. She threw herself forward, shoving past the by standers. With a break in the crowd, Lizzie saw the horrific scene, her small daughter laying only inches away from the looming bumper of the car.  
"Tori!" she screamed, flinging herself forward. Tears of anguish streamed down her face.  
The asphalt dug into her knees as her fingers gently grazed her daughter's hair. She knew better than to move her. Any number of things could be wrong and moving her could do unspeakable damage.  
Behind her, she was vaguely aware of Gordo demanding a cellular phone, then making the call. But the focus of her attention remained on her sweet daughter laying on the pavement. Never in her life had Lizzie felt so unbelievably hopeless, never had she felt at such a loss as to what to do. ***  
Lizzie stared blankly at the stark white walls, her heart still pounding in her chest. Each passing second was unbelievably agonizing. Her mind was unable to tell if she'd been there for years or only mere minutes.  
  
"Lizzie," the soft whisper of Gordo's voice called. His hand gently placed on each of her shoulders.  
She turned sharply on her heels and shoved him against the wall. "Don't touch me," she snapped.  
Gordo's face fell as he stepped away from her and lowered himself into a chair.  
The waiting room door swung open, the familiar figure of the raven haired girl rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Have you heard anything?" Miranda asked.  
"How is she?" The soft voice of Matt called as he joined Miranda's side, patting his sister gently on the back.  
Before Lizzie could answer, the door swung open once again, this time a doctor in green scrubs stepped forward.  
The pounding in Lizzie's heart drowned out most of the doctor's words besides the fact that she could see her daughter in moments.  
Miranda released her grip and Lizzie followed the doctor. Down the sterile hallways, down the corridors that so often only saw pain and misery. She forced these thoughts out of her mind as she turned the corner into the small room.  
Tears immediately welled up in her eyes but she bit down fiercely upon her lips. She would not cry, not now, not tonight. She stepped forward, her heart thumping against her chest. Slowly she reached out and tenderly brushed aside the wisp of hair from the child's beautiful face, marred with bruises.  
Lizzie's eyes gazed over her daughter's bandaged face, the cuts hidden beneath dressings, her frail body starkly against the white bed sheets.  
The first forbidden tears slipped down her cheeks as she bent to kiss the lifeless little hand. She heard the door open. She wiped at her eyes and turned quickly around, facing her brother. As she struggled to fight back the tears, she took a deep breath and shook her head. "In only a matter of seconds...it all happened so fast..."  
"She's going to be all right, Lizzie. Look to that, not to what happened, or what could have happened," Matt stated softly. "Be happy that you still have her." ***  
"Look," the small girl called cheerfully from the bed. She held up a crayon drawing, showcasing the small girl with and taller figure. Lizzie smiled, as she took the portrait from her daughter and hung it up with several of the others adorning the walls.  
"It's so pretty," Lizzie grinned, handing the girl a new piece of paper.  
The door to the room opened as a nurse entered with a checklist. "More pictures, Miss Tori?" she grinned, taking the child's temperature.  
Tori grinned as she selected a new crayon.  
The nurse continued through with her checkup. "I bet you're excited to go home. After three weeks inside the hospital, I bet you can't wait to go home."  
Lizzie sighed as she slowly shook her head. "Three weeks," she echoed. Almost every day for three weeks, she stayed at the hospital, never leaving the girl alone. Miranda and Matt had faithfully alternated, Gordo staying with one of the others, being that Lizzie refused to stay with him. She had not talked to him since the day of the accident.  
Upon her request for a leave from work, Danny had discovered what had happened and have made frequent visits to the room. Many times he brought flowers or balloons.  
A soft knock on the door drawled their attention forward. Around the corner, Danny smiled, a soft brown bear tucked under his arm. "Is there a little girl in here who would like to give a home to a lonely old teddy bear?"  
Tori suddenly climbed up onto the bed, a large grin spreading across her face. "Me! Me! Me!"  
Lizzie stood quickly beside the bed, her hand gently upon the girl's arm. "Tori, honey, please sit down."  
Danny quickly handed over the bear. "Now, you better sit down quickly."  
With a grin, Tori plunked down on the bed, the bear clasped tightly within her grasp. "I a big girl, Mommy," Tori announced proudly.  
Lizzie gently pulled the child onto her lap. "Yes you are," she hugged her tightly. "Almost three years old."  
"Go home now?" Tori pointedly asked the nurse.  
"Your doctor is going to have to see you one more time, sweetie," the nurse smiled. "But I'll com e see you before you go." The nurse started towards a door.  
Lizzie smiled broadly as she wrapped her arms around her daughter planting a gently kiss on her small cheek. "I'm so ready to have you home again."  
Tori gently ran a hand through her mother's hair and tilted her cherubic face to the side. "Mommy, where Gordo?"  
Lizzie glanced uneasily around the room, gently sitting Tori back onto the bed. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Tori, we have to talk." 


	18. Hospital

You guys are so great! I love reading reviews! It's so exciting to know that someone likes what you're doing enough to come back again and again. It just rocks so much. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this one. And I hope you guys stick with me. Please, read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tori looked up at her mother with expectant eyes. Lizzie sighed and pulled her daughter onto her lap. She smiled as she brushed the sandy curls behind Tori's tiny ears.  
"Why Gordo not here?"  
Lizzie bit her lip. Tori absolutely adored Gordo, Miranda had told her how he would play with her during visits, how Tori's cheerful giggle rippled across the room as she anticipated his antics. He was the first male, besides Matt and her grandfather, that had gotten close to her. Everyone else, anyone from work, or one of the few dates she'd been on, Lizzie hadn't brought him home. The single time she allowed someone to get close...Lizzie closed her eyes trying to clear her head. She'd thought about this so many times.  
From her own hurt, she wanted him to leave. From her own pain, she didn't want to know that he was sleeping down the hall. But as Tori slid her hand into Lizzie's and looked up at her, Lizzie knew that she couldn't do it. She couldn't tear Tori away from him.  
Never in her life would she believe he would ever do anything to intentionally hurt Tori. She'd struggled with this the first week after the accident. As she watched her tiny daughter attached to machines, she'd hated him. She'd wanted to scream at him, she wanted to tell him to leave, never to see her again.  
Nights with nothing but the steady plink of machines gave her time to think. He'd tried to save Tori, he felt awful. As angry as she was at him for his past mistake, she couldn't deny that there was a connection between him and Tori. She couldn't deny the adoration her daughter held.  
Lizzie felt the small fingers touch her cheek. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the wide pools of Tori's eyes. "Mommy, why are you sad?"  
Lizzie smiled and hugged her close. Her decision made, Gordo would stay. Neither he, nor Tori would know what she had hinged on the decision to ask him to move out.  
"You'll see him when we go home," Lizzie stated softly.  
"He's still living with you?" Danny asked from his spot near the window.  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows at the tone. Was it protective? Was it jealous? Or was it simply asking? She decided not to pursue it. It was a statement that could be taken too many ways, and she wasn't going to go into it now. Instead, she simply nodded. "Yes."  
"Tori!" A deep voice rumbled from the doorway.  
She let out an excited gasp and turned quickly around. "Dr. Tudge!"  
The lanky figure walked into the room, a clipboard tucked under his arm, his dark hair in its usual state of mess on his head. He grabbed Tori off the bed, and lifted her into the air. "Oh no! Everything's broken! We'll have to put her in a full body cast!"  
Tori's mock face of shock bubbled laughter from Lizzie. Tori pulled the clipboard from under Larry's arm, and studied it for a moment, her eyebrows knitted in concern. Her head popped up as she stared at her mother. "Did you take vitamins?"  
Now, it was Lizzie's turn to play, she let her jaw go slack and glanced around. "Oh no! Was I supposed to? Dr. Tori, I think I'm feeling faint!" she pressed her hand to her head and collapsed onto the bed, closing her eyes.  
"Mommy?" Tori timidly called.  
Keeping her eyes closed, Lizzie fought the urge to grin as she felt the mattress move under Tori's light weight. The girl moved closer until she was leaning over her mother.  
"Mommy? Mommy!"  
Lizzie set up quickly and grabbed Tori's sides. Tori shrieked and giggled, as Lizzie pulled her into her lap, attempting to calm down what she'd started. "So, Dr. Tudgeman," she smiled, the title fit him so well. Larry had begun to intern at hospitals as soon as he was old enough to get a job, and summer classes at college and extreme dedication had quickly pushed him up. His love and devotion to the job were undeniable, and she wasn't going to question his judgment. He'd been a wonderful doctor to Tori.  
Larry grinned at her before kneeling down to be at eye level with Tori. "Are you really ready not to see me anymore? Do you want to go home and leave me here all alone to take care of all these patients?"  
Tori's face became serious as she tilted her head and stared at him. "You can do it."  
The adults in the room all joined in an appreciative laugh as Tori stared puzzled at each of them. "What?"  
Larry's laughter died down as he looked at Lizzie. "We've got one more check up, then you get to load all of her things down to the car." ***  
Lizzie pushed the door open with Tori cradled in her arms. It felt incredibly wonderful to be home again, and to hear Tori's excited gasp at being home. "Mommy, down!" she insisted.  
Without a choice, Lizzie lowered her to the ground where she broke into a run. "Gordo!" her tiny voice yelled.  
"There's appreciation for you," Danny called softly behind Lizzie. Lizzie stepped quickly out of his way as he lugged Tori's many gifts into the house. Lizzie heard a soft shriek and smiled, assuming that Tori had found Gordo.  
"Thank you for bringing some stuff home, and for carrying it in," she sated, looking up at Danny.  
"No problem," he nodded. "Anything to help you and Tori out. Do you need anything else?"  
"No, we'll be okay," she nodded.  
Danny mirrored the action, his hands shoved into his pockets. "You think you'll need an extra week from work? To get her settled in and things."  
"I've already taken off so much time. I mean, I have that article about travel, I finished it when she was sleeping—"  
"Lizzie," Danny interrupted, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Spend time with you daughter. I'll see you in a week." He smiled at her then turned and walked down the walk.  
Lizzie shook her head as she slowly shut the door. She wasn't going to think about Danny right now. She was going to find out what kind of mischief her daughter had gotten into.  
She followed the chatter of Tori's voice until she was leaning against the doorframe to the guest room that had become Gordo's room. Immediately, her attention was drawn to the bags on the floor, which Tori had taken upon herself to inspect, then to Gordo's flushed face.  
"What are the bags for?" She asked, though she knew, he was leaving.  
Gordo wearily glanced from the top of Tori's head to Lizzie's worried expression. He gently shook his head, his eyes clearly stating that he would talk about it with her later.  
Lizzie chose to ignore this, she strolled into the room for the first time since he'd occupied it, walked over and pressed the back of her palm onto his head. As she'd expected, the skin was overly warm.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, pulled away, but only slightly.  
"Lie down," she commanded. She knelt down next to Tori. "Will you go get Mommy a cold washcloth? Gordo's sick, we have to make him better."  
Thinking that they were still playing the game from the hospital, Tori grinned and broke into a run for the bathroom.  
"When did you start feeling bad?"  
"Lizzie, I'm fine."  
"Lie down. When did you start feeling sick?" she repeated firmly.  
Gordo looked at her and sighed. "About three days ago."  
Lizzie sighed softly. She'd taken in his flushed face, but heavy clothes, his clammy hands. While Tori had riffled through his bags, he'd seemed to be watching the carpet, displaying loss of focus. While in the hospital, she'd heard about these symptoms. "If we don't break your fever, we're going back to the hospital," she stated, leaving no room for argument. 


	19. Stories

Aw shucks everyone! Thanks so much for the wonderful compliments! You guys rock so much. Please read and review! Pretty please, I'll give you a cookie! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo stared at the blank pattern on the ceiling. Lizzie had been right, he was coming down with something. What, he wasn't really sure. He didn't have health insurance, and wasn't going to allow her to take him into the hospital. Instead, he was allowing her to take care of him. She'd just taken his temperature and left him alone. The silence was thickening, his head was pounding entirely too much to turn on the radio. The desire to plunge his head into a bucket of ice was only repressed by the fact that his limbs felt weighed down by a weight equivalent to a small car.  
A sigh passed his parched lips as he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, he turned his head towards the door. Kneeling, Tori watched him, a mischievous smile tugging at her small lips.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, surprised to hear his voice come out in a hoarse whisper.  
Tori tilted her head as she smiled then stood up. In her hand she clutched a cup which she held an arm's length away from her as she walked towards him. When she was in reach she stopped and pushed the glass towards him.  
With strained effort that he tried to hide from Tori, Gordo gently took the glass from her hands. The familiar clink of a cross between glass and plastic made him smile. His aching arm brought the glass up and placed it against his forehead. Sweet, numb bliss surged through his head as he closed his eyes in pleasure.  
A soft giggle caused him to open his eyes again. He looked back over and saw Tori, a smiled plastered on her face. A weary smile tugged at his own lips as Tori giggled again.  
"What?" he asked softly.  
"You eat the ice," she giggled. "Not put it on your head."  
Gordo nodded slowly. "Oh, okay." He smiled at her expectant face as he managed to fish out an ice chip and put it into his mouth. Tori grinned seeing the task was completed and left the room  
It was actually upsetting to hear the room fall into silence again and he stared at the empty doorway. The silence was pierced by a thud in the hallway. A weird feeling of apprehension took over Gordo and he encouraged his aching body to sit up and investigate, but before he'd even managed to prop himself up using his elbows, Tori appeared in the doorway again. Her arms loaded with an assortment of books and toys.  
"Now what are you doing?" he smiled.  
Tori said nothing but walked over to the bed where she deposited her load and after a couple minutes of shifting through the collection, she selected a book. She studied the cover for a moment as he laid back to get more comfortable and watch her.  
Satisfied, she placed the book beside him, then laid herself on the bed. Her small leg swung up, then she quickly climbed up beside him. She spread the book across her lap, opened to the first page and looked over at him.  
Gordo smiled. "I can't read it." He tapped his throat. "It hurts."  
Tori ignored him as she studied the picture of a rabbit in a garden. "See the bunny?"  
He nodded as he gently placed his arm around her small body. The simple company and pleasure she was bringing him was undeniable.  
"Tori," Lizzie's voice suddenly called as she walked past Gordo's room. She stopped, walked back and leaned against the door. "Victoria, you were just supposed to take him the ice. Come on, let's go make dinner."  
"Mommy..." Tori protested, drawing her knees up to her chest.  
Gordo instinctively tightened his arm around Tori. "She's fine," he whispered quickly.  
Lizzie took a deep breath and tilted her head to the side. "You're not going to bother poor Gordo are you?"  
Tori emphatically shook her head and held up the book. "I read to make him better."  
Lizzie nodded as came into the room and gently brushed Tori's hair back. She quickly placed a kiss on her head. In a quick movement, she placed her hand on the back of Gordo's head. Biting her lip, she looked from Gordo to Tori. "You'll send her downstairs if she becomes too much?"  
Gordo nodded as he took a deep breath. Tori grinned triumphantly and opened the book again.  
Knowing she was defeated, Lizzie sighed again and left the room.  
Gordo watched her go and felt a familiar pang, he knew she hadn't forgiven him. As his fingers gently traced Tori's arm he thanked her guardian angel for the millionth time. Whole heartedly he believed that auto-mechanics and luck had absolutely nothing to do with her escape from harm. A greater power had known that it wasn't her time to go.  
"Listen," her soft voice broke through his thoughts as she pointed stubbornly to a page.  
Turning his attention to the page, he smiled. His fingers gently stroked her soft hair and he felt a warm feeling in his heart.  
His eyes glanced Heaven ward, Tori certainly was a gift. 


	20. Recovery

Finally, no more English pieces to write! A huge thanks to everyone who's been so dedicated to come back and read again and again. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tori stubbornly push the bowl of soup across the table towards Gordo who was lying back on the couch. "Drink soup," she insisted.  
Gordo reached across the table and slowly lifted the spoon to his mouth. Tori grinned in satisfaction, and returned her attention to the coloring book.  
"How are you feeling?" Lizzie asked, leaning towards him.  
"Other than half dead, I'm doing good," he answered.  
Lizzie nodded, settling back in the chair. Though she'd only realized he was sick yesterday, Lizzie could visibly see the difference already. His cheeks were sunken in, a pale ghastly look about him. His raven hair seemed limp, matted from the sweat of the fever and from the cold washcloths he insisted on having pressed to his forehead. Though she was still worried, the fear wasn't as prominent as it had been yesterday. After several of rest he'd become chatty and Tori had stayed close by, bombarding him with questions and orders.  
A soft knock on the door snapped Lizzie's attention forward. Tori bolted up from the couch and raced towards the door.  
"Tori," Lizzie called, reaching the door in the same instant her daughter did. Peering through the curtain, her fingers slid along the lock and she twisted the golden knob.  
"Matt!" Tori squealed.  
Lizzie's eyes drifted to the object conspicuously hidden behind her brother's back. A large stuffed animal of some kind that was almost to Matt's waist. Her caught Lizzie's eye and broke into a grin. He stepped aside and another squeal escaped Tori's lips. She rushed onto the porch and attempted to tackle the bear.  
The deep tinkling of another laugh pulled Lizzie's head up. She smiled broadly at Miranda's approaching figure. "Isn't it just an odd coincidence that you two keep showing up at the same time?"  
Miranda smirked. "Maybe, or maybe it have something to do with the fact that he drove me."  
"Can I have it?" Tori asked suddenly. Her arms locked firmly around the bear.  
"Well, if I can have a hug," Matt stated.  
Tori didn't hesitate, she quickly let go of the bear jumped up and wrapped her arms around Matt's leg.  
He laughed heartily and grabbed her up, squeezing her gently. "All right he's all yours."  
"Now, you carry him upstairs for her," Lizzie commanded turning into the house.  
Matt made a face but put Tori down and hoisted the bear over his shoulder. Unwilling to leave her new companion, Tori followed closely behind.  
Miranda patted Lizzie on her back as she leaned back against the porch railing. "How's everything going?" she asked cautiously.  
Lizzie nodded. "All right, I think he's doing better already. Tori has been his nurse so he's very well watched over."  
"You know if you need help with anything, even if it's just cleaning or dinner, just call me and I'll be right over to help."  
The suggestion was a honest one, a promise. Lizzie knew she had a wonderful best friend. "I'll be sure to yell when I first need help. The biggest thing I'm worried about is if Tori's going to get sick because of Gordo."  
"Well, we could keep her."  
"We?" Lizzie echoed, raising her eyebrows, staring wide eyed at her friend.  
Miranda's tanned skin turned slightly pinker but the smile never faded from her lips. "Well, Matt could stay over so Tori could have someone else to play with beside me."  
Lizzie couldn't help it, the comment dangled on her lips. "Don't you're think you're moving a bit fast?"  
Miranda shrugged, her brown eyes staring off into the distance. "I've known him just as long as I've known you. It would be different if I'd just met him. But I'm so comfortable with him."  
Lizzie forced a smile to her lips. Something made her feel uneasy. Maybe she was just being an overprotective big sister, but as much as she loved her bother and wanted him happy, and she only wanted the best for Miranda; she couldn't seem to assure herself that everything would be all right. "That's really good, I so happy for you both," she finally forced out.  
"So you're okay with it," Miranda smiled. "That's really good, because Matt was worried that you wouldn't approve."  
Lizzie felt her heart wrench. Regardless of the fact that they were looking for her approval, she couldn't bring herself to say how she really felt. "I want you two to be happy, no matter what."  
Miranda lead the way inside the house and into the kitchen where she opened the refrigerator. Lizzie smiled allowing Miranda's instinct to cook take over. She knew better than to argue when Miranda felt like cooking. She loved the Spanish foods Miranda cooked and happily settled into a chair as Miranda began to mix ingredients.  
As the aroma began to fill the house, Lizzie heard the footsteps on the stairs and smiled as Matt came into the room.  
"Smells great," he commented.  
Lizzie started to agree but felt an unusual lurch in her stomach and jumped up, pushing past Matt.  
She made it up the stairs only moments before she flung open the toilet seat and gagged, feeling her small breakfast lurch up her throat.  
"Mommy," Tori's timid voice called from the doorway.  
Lizzie slid down to the floor resting her head against the tiled wall. She smiled weakly and reached out for her. Tori stepped forward into her mother's waiting arms.  
"I'm okay," she smiled, pushing her hair away from her face as she kissed Tori lightly on the head.  
She refused to think she could be sick, with what had just happened to Tori, and Gordo now sick, she couldn't afford to be anything buy healthy. 


	21. Dinner

Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews, and all the wonderful patients! Enjoy this next chapter, and please read and review and let me know what you think! 

* * *

Lizzie pushed herself off the cool blue tile of the bathroom floor, and brushed her fingers through her hair, pushing the golden locks away from her face. She stretched a smile across her lips as she looked down at Tori' concerned face. "Mommy's fine," she stated holding her arms out. Tori smiled and stepped into the awaiting arms and Lizzie lifted her and rested her on her hip. "Want to go see what Miranda's making?"  
Tori smiled and nodded. Lizzie stepped out of the bathroom and the aroma of the cooking dinner bombarded her, and her stomach only cringed, but she felt she was going to be fine. She gently made her way down the stairs and peered into the living room.  
"Gordo still sick," Tori asserted, looking at the sleeping figure. "When will he be better?"  
"Soon," Lizzie nodded. She hugged Tori to her as she stepped into the kitchen and Miranda looked up from the boiling concoction in a boiling pot of water.  
"Hey you two," she greeted. "You okay, Liz?"  
Lizzie nodded, looking around the quaint little kitchen. "Where's Matt?"  
"Outside," Tori answered.  
"You want to go get him?" Lizzie asked, placing her on the floor.  
Tori wrapped her small fingers around her mother's, glancing at the wooden back door. She bit her pink lips in consideration.  
Lizzie knelt down beside her and brushed away the sandy hair. "Mommy's okay now, honey."  
Tori's wide blue eyes locked on her mother, studying her carefully. "Promise?"  
Leaning forward, Lizzie kissed her forehead. "Promise."  
Relieved with the promise, Tori bounded for the door. Lizzie stood up and looked over at Miranda. "Anything I can do to help?"  
"Can you cut up some red onions for me?"  
Lizzie nodded, grabbed a knife from the drawer, the opened the fridge.  
"She's a great little girl, Lizzie. You're doing an amazing job raising her. Especially on your own," Miranda stated.  
Pulling the heavy cutting board from its spot on the counter, Lizzie grabbed a rag and quickly wiped the surfaced and smiled at her friend. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done anything without all the help I get from you. And the support from Mom and Dad and Matt is amazing."  
Miranda stirred the contents of the pot with a wooden spoon and glanced over her shoulder. "Quit being modest. You're an amazing, Mom. Tori's a great little girl. It makes me think..."  
Lizzie jerked her head up from the purplish onion she was cutting and she stared at her friend. "Makes you think what?"  
"Nothing," Miranda stated quickly, looking down, but not quick enough to hide the blush that was creeping to her cheeks.  
"What?" Lizzie prodded gently.  
She stopped stirring and turned to face Lizzie. "That I want to have kids. I mean I know I've always wanted one, but I mean, I really want one. If I can even be half the mom you are..."  
Lizzie smiled broadly at the compliment as she stared at her friend. She knew Miranda would make an excellent mother, Tori absolutely adored her. But Miranda had never seemed ready for the full time responsibility of having a child. Lizzie softly let out a sigh as she turned towards Miranda. "Are you sure you want a baby?"  
Miranda chuckled and shook her head. "Not yet. I just mean some day. But I think that it's a good outlook." She took the pieces of the onion and added it to the pot. "I've got a lot of things to do first, like get married. And before I even get married I need to find the right guy. I've got a lot of work to do."  
Lizzie moaned softly. "And speaking of work. I've got so much to catch up on. Danny's been really lenient, but I haven't written an article in weeks. I feel so awful leaving Tori—"  
"She's going to be fine, Lizzie. I'll keep her inside, and we'll play some games, watch TV and she'll wait for you to come home. It's just how it's always been."  
Lizzie twisted her fingers as she stood up and began to pull the dinner dishes out of the cabinet and she idly began to set the table.  
Miranda switched off the heat under the pan and glanced at Lizzie. "I'm going to go check on Gordo."  
Lizzie nodded. "I'm going to check on Tori and Matt."  
She walked over to the door and leaned outside.  
Matt leaned back as Tori swung around locked in his arms. He pulled the small girl closer to him as she locked her arms around his neck. Matt grinned as he buried his head in the crook of her shoulder.  
"Again!" Tori cried gleefully.  
"How bout you come inside for dinner?" Lizzie suggested as Matt lifted Tori into the air.  
Tori let out a whimper of protest but a quick whisper in her ear from Matt soothed her, and she bounded quickly towards her mother.  
"Lizzie," Miranda suddenly called.  
She jerked around, noticing the urgency in her voice.  
"Phone," Miranda stated.  
Lizzie smiled at Tori, chasing her inside, then grabbed the phone. "Hello."  
"That's a sweet voice I haven't heard in a while," Danny's voice called over the phone.  
Lizzie glanced over her shoulder, watching her family file into the kitchen. She turned towards the wall and pulled the phone closer to her mouth. "Danny, hello. I've been meaning to thank you."  
"Thank me," he echoed. "For what?"  
"Letting me off work for this time. Most bosses wouldn't have done that."  
"I'm not most bosses," he replied. "Is everything settled? Have you had enough time off?"  
"Yes, I'll be in tomorrow."  
"Are you sure, Lizzie? It would be great to have you back, but if you're not ready..."  
"I'm ready," she stated softly. "It's time to put some order back into my life." 


	22. Moods

Welcome back! Thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed. You're all so great! Please read and review!

* * *

Lizzie picked up the picture frame and gazed lovingly at the angelic smile that stared back at her.  
"How are you doing?" the silky smooth voice called.  
Placing the picture back in its spot, Lizzie folded her hands on the edge of the keyboard and looked up. Danny smiled as he leaned closer to her.  
"It's good to have you back."  
"Thanks again for all the time off, Danny," she began.  
"Lizzie, don't mention it again, really. I understand. Well, as best as I can understand considering I'm still a bachelor, but I know family is important."  
Lizzie placed her hand to the side of her mouth the hid the grin forming. "Well, I have to say that this article I'm going to write will be incredible."  
"All of your work is incredible, Lizzie," he assured her, leaning closer. "Let's go get lunch."  
Lizzie looked at the screen and the many open windows, ranging from notes to drafts then to the clock on the wall. "Well, a short break won't hurt."  
  
Gordo rolled onto his back and took a deep breath. If felt as if someone was slowly removing a heavy blanket from over his eyes.  
In the kitchen he could water running as the smell of cooking sausage wafted to his nose.  
He swung his legs over the couch and stood up. The muscles in his legs stretched as he stood up and reached up over his head. He made his way into the kitchen.  
Miranda stood at the stove, Matt sat at a table. They both looked up as he came in.  
"Hey, look who moves from the couch," Matt laughed.  
"You feeling better?" Miranda asked.  
Gordo nodded as he looked around the room. "Where's Tori?"  
"Still sleeping."  
"She's not sick is she?"  
Miranda shook her head. "No, Lizzie said she'd probably sleep late. She was up until Lizzie went to sleep, and last night, Lizzie was trying to get papers together for work, so she was up late."  
Gordo nodded and opened the refrigerator his eyes quickly scanning over the contents before his stomach did an odd twist. He reached in quickly and grabbed the half gallon of orange juice before he shut the door.  
As he poured the drink the phone beside him rang. He grabbed it and cradled it between his shoulder and head. "Hello?"  
Miranda and Matt watched as he nodded and making occasional sounds in agreements. "Great...yeah...okay...I'll be waiting."  
He hung up the phone and picked up his cup.  
"Okay, you can't do that," Miranda stated. "Who was it and what did they say?"  
"It was the same company that I worked for on the commercial. They are looking for an assistant director."  
"Really? That's great!"  
"Yeah," Gordo smiled and nodded. "It's great." He pensively took a deep breath as he glanced towards the stairs. He stood up and walked up the stairs. The carpet softened his footsteps as he crept to Tori's door.  
He pushed the door away and looked inside. He smiled as he realized Tori was not asleep, but she was sitting in the middle of a pile of books, one open across her lap as she thumbed through the pages. He leaned his head against the door as Tori's hand moved across the book then curiosity took over him and he stepped forward into her room. Tori looked up from her book.  
"What are you doing?" He looked down and saw the familiar picture of Cinderella and Prince Charming.  
"Looking."  
"Really," he stated, sliding down onto the floor next to her and gently pulled the book onto his lap. He flipped to the beginning of the story and held his arm open to her. Tori crawled over beside him.  
"What were you looking at?"  
"Always happily ever after?" Tori stated softly.  
"What?" Gordo asked, leaning closer. Not only surprised by her question, but the depth that it could lead to.  
"Read," Tori answered. "Please."  
Still puzzled by her question, but knowing that pressing the issue would get him no where, Gordo began to read. When he finished reading, he looked at Tori who stood up and pulled out a coloring book and crayons.  
Gordo didn't like the silence, especially from a chatty child like Tori. He moved over to where she'd settled.  
Tori selected a crayon and began to color the figures on the pages.  
Gordo blew a mouthful of air past his lips and sighed. "Tori, what's wrong?"  
Miranda walked in and leaned against the doorway. "There you are, and look who's up. What ya doing?"  
Gordo tilted his head as his blue eyes locked on Tori then he sighed turning his attention back to Miranda. "She's ignoring us."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I read her a story, then she stopped talking to me."  
"Tori, let's go downstairs and wait for mommy."  
"No," her small voice stated.  
"She'll be home soon and she'll want to see you."  
Tori chose not to speak again, and instead put down her crayon and took the book from Gordo. She made her way over to her spot in the corner of her room.  
Miranda watched Tori for several minutes until she shook her head and nodded in the direction of the doorway. Gordo pulled himself up and followed her.  
"You don't know what she's upset about?" Miranda asked.  
"No, before I read to her, she said something about always happily ever after, asked me to read, then wouldn't talk to me."  
Miranda bit her lip as she glanced at the television. "Well, Lizzie will be here soon, maybe she can talk to her about it." 


	23. Running

Thanks so much to all of those who reviewed! To know that people actually look forward to me posting, it's just...wow. I'm speechless. Please read and review!

* * *

Lizzie lead Danny into the house, her hand cupped within his. She unlocked the door and stepped through. "Miranda," she called, slipping her arms out of her coat.  
Danny took it from her and slid it onto the coat rack. Lizzie thanked him softly and started into the kitchen. "Miranda?"  
"Lizzie," Miranda called coming down the stairs.  
Lizzie smiled stepping forward, bringing Danny with her.  
"Danny, hi," Miranda grinned, giving a brief wave of her hand.  
"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked immediately.  
"Nothing," Miranda stated quickly. "It's just Tori—"  
"What about? What's wrong with Tori?" Lizzie interrupted.  
Miranda held her hands up. "Lizzie, she's fine. She's just decided she's not going to talk to us any more."  
Lizzie stared quizzically at Miranda as she slid her hand out of Danny's and started up the stairs. She entered Tori's room alone and looked at Gordo sitting on Tori's bed while her daughter sat in the corner of the room.  
"Hey baby," she called softly. She pretended not the see the way Gordo's head jerked up, instead she walked quickly over to Tori. She knelt down and gently brushed her daughter's hair away from her face. "What's wrong?"  
Tori said nothing but didn't move away either.  
Encouraged, Lizzie picked up her daughter's hand, and gently tilted her head upwards. "Tori, you gotta talk to Mommy."  
"It's not going to work, Lizzie," Gordo stated after a long silence.  
Lizzie glared over her shoulder at Gordo and continued to try and coax her daughter into speaking to her. "Guess who's here?" Tori looked up at Lizzie. "You remember Danny?"  
Tori faintly nodded.  
Lizzie smiled at the possible progress. "He's downstairs. And you can't see him or play with him if you stay up here all night. Do you want to go see him?"  
Tori looked around the room and finally nodded. Lizzie smiled in relief and slipped her arms underneath her daughter's and hoisted her onto her hip. "Let's go downstairs then."  
Lizzie led the way and was secretly pleased to see Danny waiting at the foot of the stairs. His eyes grazed over Lizzie and he smiled as he reached out and gently patted Tori on the back.  
Lizzie hugged her to her as they went into the kitchen. Lizzie sat her on the counter as Miranda turned back to the dinner she was making.  
Lizzie laughed softly as Miranda picked up a spoon.  
"What?" Miranda asked.  
"I need to pay you more. Not only do you baby-sit, but you always cook dinner."  
"Cause you burn it," Tori stated.  
Lizzie stared blankly at her daughter for a fleeting moment disbelieving what she'd just heard. Snickers rippled around the room as everyone tried to hide their laughs.  
"Tori," Lizzie began but she realized she didn't have the heart to school her daughter for a true statement.  
"Hey, Tori," Danny stated, leaning towards her. "You know what I always wanted to play?"  
Her interest sparked Tori turned towards Danny. "What?"  
"Catch. But no one would ever play with me."  
"I play," she answered.  
Lizzie watched in amazement as Danny lifted Tori from the counter and carted her outside.  
"What's Danny doing here?" Gordo asked suddenly.  
Lizzie turned towards him. "I decided to bring him over," she stated simply.  
Gordo stared at her for several moments until he muttered under his breath, "Doing some take home work?"  
Miranda's eyes grew wide as she turned quickly towards the remaining dinner on the stove.  
"I believe that's none of your business," Lizzie snapped.  
"What you want to do is your own business," Gordo began but stopped short when Miranda abruptly hit him with a wooden spoon.  
"Whoops, my fault it slipped," she stated, attempting to wipe his shirt off with a dish rag.  
Gordo stood up and locked eyes with Miranda for several seconds before he took a deep breath and turned towards the stairs. "I'd better change."  
Lizzie watched until she heard his footsteps end at the top of the stairs. Then she quickly turned to Miranda. "What was that about?"  
Miranda only shrugged in response as she moved pot onto the table.  
"You know something don't you?"  
"If you want to find something out talk to him," Miranda stated.  
Lizzie leaned forward arching her eyebrows. "You're supposed to be on my side."  
"I'm not on anyone's side Lizzie, but ever since what happened with Tori, you've completely shut him out. If you really want to ignore him that much why don't you tell him to movie out?"  
"It's not that simple," Lizzie protested. "He doesn't have any where to go. And I've not shut him out."  
"You haven't?"  
Lizzie grabbed glasses and arranged the table. "He lied to me about when he left, he cheated on me."  
Miranda nodded slowly. "What about Danny?"  
"What about him?"  
"How do you feel for him?"  
"He's a great guy, and he's caring, and...and I can't believe I'm discussing this. Isn't it time to eat yet?"  
"You can't run away from your feelings forever Lizzie."  
"Why not? I'm good at it," she stated, her eyes going to the window where she could see Danny and Tori. But how long did she really want to run? 


	24. Test

First off, thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed and you all have such wonderful things to say. And second off, I'd like to apologize for any confusion this chapter may cause it's really really early in the morning where I'm at, and instead of sleeping, my muse and gripped me by the shoulders and drug me over to the computer screen and is demanding I write. So here I go! I hope you enjoy! Please, read and review!

* * *

The rain began without warning; the darkened night sky was illuminated by the electric purple bolt that stretched across the sky. Lizzie involuntary felt herself jump as the thunder shook the frame of the house.  
She suddenly wished she hadn't put Tori to bed, or that Miranda wasn't out on a date with her younger brother. She had no idea where Danny was at, and wasn't particularly in the mood to call Danny. Gordo had been locked in his room the past several days working on his latest project, a series of commercials, with the six weeks he'd filmed almost a dozen, if not more.  
Lizzie pulled her legs onto the couch and smoothed her pale hands over the fabric of the jeans. Like it had been since she'd discussed with Miranda about running, her mind was racing. Deep within her heart she was aware Danny was a safe choice, but a choice that didn't come with overpowering emotions.  
She heard light footsteps on the stairs and felt her heart pound. This was a feeling she tried in vain to fight. But as the dark haired figure jogged down the steps and around the corner into the kitchen, she felt her stomach give a common twist. The aching in her heart also grew. He was like a virus that had swept through her. Before she had much more time to dwell on this fact, he suddenly stopped at the bottom of the stairs. His dark eyes locked on her.  
"You all right?" he asked.  
She raised her hazel eyes to meet his. For the first time, in over two months, she actually looked into his eyes, quickly, she felt herself lost, sinking into a different world.  
"Lizzie," he stated softly, his fingers brushed her shoulder.  
She jumped at the touch and blinked, forcing herself to bring her focus back to now. "Sit down," she whispered.  
Gordo looked surprised at the command, considering she'd hardly spoken to him at all within the past nine weeks. He sat on the arm of the couch, titling his head to the side. The raven locks fell over his eyebrows as silence filled the room.  
"I know that I've been acting pretty off, but, it's not your fault. I've just got some thing I'm trying to deal with. I shouldn't take it out on you," she explained quickly.  
"You know that if you have any problems that you can talk to me right?" he asked, sliding down onto the couch beside her.  
Lizzie bit her lip and nodded. "I know. I just wanted to apologize for anything I've done."  
Gordo smiled gently and patted her knee.  
Lizzie tired to think of something to say, something to keep him there longer, but her mind drew a blank. Finally, she looked up at him and nodded towards the stairs. "You'd better get back to work, you've been doing so great."  
He nodded. "Yeah, things might finally be starting to change."  
Lizzie smiled as he went quickly back to his room. She felt the smile slip away from her lips as she stood up and walked over to the stairs. She waited until she heard the click of the door then she made her way up the stairs. Her heart pounded in her throat. She'd been lucky he hadn't decided to stop in the bathroom. She'd hidden it, but not that well.  
She glanced over her shoulder as she turned the knob and went into the bathroom. Shutting the door quickly, she leaned back against the solid oak, her heart pounding. She saw the small white shape beneath the sheets of toilet paper she'd tossed on it, the box she'd forgotten about and it laid in plain sight on top of the trash. The new kind, promising a plain, easy to read digital answer. She rubbed her hands over her face stepping closer.  
As her hand reached to move the toilet paper, she pulled it away and sat down on the edge of the tub. Her mind raced with what if's and nervous thoughts. She couldn't deny the anticipation.  
Once she couldn't take it any longer, she picked up the toilet paper and tossed it over the empty pregnancy test box in the trash and grabbed the test.  
The box was right, the answer was simple to read. 


	25. Time for Change

Jersey Princess, Lizzie was previously married but her husband was killed in an accident. I haven't gone much into his character because it's not necessary, at least not at this point in this ever growing story.  
Speaking of ever growing! I can't believe how long this is getting! Everyone, you'll have to let me know if it's getting overly boring or when the chapters aren't quite up to standards.  
As always, thanks for the great reviews. And please, read and review.

* * *

'_Not pregnant.'_ Lizzie slowly let out the breath she'd been holding. Suddenly, she felt the prickle of tears sting her eyes. She sniffled deeply as she looked up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure why she was crying. Was she relieved that she wasn't going to have a baby, or was that deep, rock- like feeling in the bottom of her stomach disappointment. Lizzie shook her head as she dabbed gently at her eyes with a wad of toilet paper. Whichever the feeling was, she didn't time to dwell upon. The answer was incredibly clear, and she had an article she had to finish before tomorrow afternoon.  
Lizzie stepped through the dark frame of the house. Her day at work had been filled with meetings and revisions, and more meetings. She was over exhausted from lack of sleep the night before and was craving a fruit smoothie to energize her tired body.  
She noticed instantly that the house was quiet, unusually quiet. The smell of dinner didn't rush to greet her as it typically did either. Perplexed, Lizzie stepped forward into the kitchen. Everything was clean and in its place. She hung her purse over a chair and continued forward into the living room.  
Miranda was sitting on the couch, her legs tucked neatly beneath her, a magazine spread across her lap, Tori laid on her stomach on the floor, a coloring book open before her, a mess of crayons at her fingertips.  
Lizzie gently cleared her throat, immediately catching the attention of both Tori and Miranda. Tori locked gazes with Lizzie before turning her attention back to the coloring book. Miranda instead stood up and pulled her friend into the kitchen.  
"Should I be worried that my daughter doesn't even tell me hello?" Lizzie asked.  
"No, because she's been in trouble," Miranda stated.  
Lizzie arched her eyebrows. "Trouble?"  
"For an average child, no, not really trouble, but for Tori and how sweet she usually is, yes trouble. I told her she wasn't going to watch television for the rest of the day."  
"What did she do?" Lizzie asked, peering into the living room.  
"She just didn't seem like herself today. Very argumentative, she didn't want to pick up her toys, she made messes when she ate. I tired talking to, and I didn't have the heart to put her in the corner, so I told her that if she didn't start picking up her toys, or quit making messes, that she wasn't going to watch TV until you got home," Miranda explained, crossing her arms.  
Lizzie looked back at her friend, her eyes quickly scanning her face. "Why did you take television privileges away? Tori hardly watches TV."  
"I know. I couldn't really punish her for something that nearly ever other child does several times daily. It's just so unusual for Tori."  
Lizzie nodded in agreement. Tori was very typically a wonderful child, and that wasn't speaking from motherly pride. "I'll talk to her tonight," Lizzie stated.  
Miranda glanced in the living room, then leaned towards Lizzie. "Anything you want to talk to me about?"  
Lizzie quickly tried to recall if she'd forgotten an important fact to tell her friend, but finally shook her head. "I don't think so."  
"Lizzie, you're my best friend right?"  
"Of course."  
"And you know you can tell me anything right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then..."  
Lizzie stared blankly at her until she finally let out a small laugh. "What are you hinting at because I have no idea!"  
"I took out the trash in the bathroom for you this morning, and I found the box."  
"The box?" Lizzie echoed. "The box? Oh! The box!"  
Miranda nodded slowly. "What was the result?"  
"No," Lizzie stated.  
Miranda studied her friend for a moment. "Is that a good thing?"  
A smile stretched across Lizzie's pink lips. "Well, yes. I mean, I just got back to work and with everything that's been going on. Yeah. It's a good thing."  
Miranda nodded again. "Okay. If you say so. Well, I made a salad, it's in the refrigerator, I'm going to head on home. Call me if you need anything."  
"I will," Lizzie nodded.  
She walked Miranda to the door then turned towards the living room. She walked softly in and leaned against the wall watching the small fingers grip the blue crayon as it slid across the paper. She made her way over and dropped to her knees in front of her daughter.  
"Hey Beautiful," she stated softly.  
Tori looked up but said nothing.  
Lizzie reached out and gently pulled her daughter onto her lap. "All right, Baby. I think we need to talk."  
Tori said nothing, but let the crayon drop from her hand and turned her eyes up to look at Lizzie."  
"Okay. I'll talk first then you. Now, something has been bothering you, Mommy knows. But Mommy can't help it if you don't tell Mommy what it is. I love you," she emphasized this with a kiss on Tori's soft hair. "And I don't want you to be unhappy. Why didn't you want to help Miranda today?" Tori was quiet as she stared down at her hands. Lizzie sighed and rested her chin on her daughter's head. "We can sit here all night, Toots."  
"You don't have fun anymore," Tori finally stated.  
"What?" Lizzie asked, leaning around to see her daughter's face. "I have lots of fun. I have fun whenever I'm with you, I have fun when I'm writing for work—"  
"You don't have fun with Randa or Gordo no more," Tori stated softly, reaching for her crayon. She pulled away until she could lay on her stomach once again and began to color the page.  
Lizzie pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She knew that things had been different, but she hadn't realized how different. She'd had no idea that her feelings were showing through to Tori.  
She heard the click of the door and footsteps pound up the stairs. Lizzie bit down hard on her lip as she looked at Tori, then up the empty stairwell. She mad the decision that things would change. As she wiped her hands on her pants as she stood up, she decided that there was no better time to initiate change than now. 


	26. Cravings

Thanks for all the great reviews! Everyone rocks so much! Hope you like this chapter, read and review!  
  
As Lizzie approached the stairs, she glanced over her shoulder at Tori. She hadn't moved, she still colored the page, the same somber expression on her face. Lizzie started up the stairs, her mind racing with things she should says, things she could say, and things she wanted to say. Nothing made sense in her jumble of a mind except the pounding echo of Tori's voice that something had changed.  
She stood in front of the dark door that she hadn't stepped into without Tori since Gordo had begun to occupy the room. She held her breath almost listening for sounds that he was within. She heard the muffled thud as he moved about the room.  
Unable to bring herself to knock, she rested her hand again the cool knob, her slender fingers gripped the brass handle and turned.  
Gordo stood in the middle of the room, a puzzled expression written across his face. He wore a pair of jeans and a white tank top, the shirt tossed on the bed made it obvious she'd come in when he was changing.  
Lizzie bit back the urge to apologize profusely and to run from the room. She gently shut the door behind her and pressed her hands behind her back as she leaned against the door. "We need to talk."  
Gordo knitted his eyebrows as he turned to see her better. He slowly nodded as his eyes gazed the room. "Do you want to go downstairs?"  
Lizzie shook her head, the straight corn-silk strands brushed against her cheek. "Here is fine."  
Gordo drug his tongue across his lips and nodded.  
Lizzie felt herself use the door for even more support as her eyes raked over his exposed, slightly tanned arms. The tank top was fitted in al the right areas and the sudden sensation of his skin beneath her fingertips was a vivid memory. She commanded herself to focus. The words she wanted to say fled from her mouth, she looked up from the gray speckled carpet and leaned more fully against the door.  
"Tori's birthday is coming up," she blurted out. She was perfectly aware that her statement seemed incredibly out of place, and her secrecy seemed insanely out of place. "And I want her to have a small but fun birthday party. I want you to help me plan it," she stated.  
Gordo looked up from the papers he'd been shifting through and smiled. "I think it sounds like a great thing. Tori needs a happy party."  
Lizzie nodded. "But I think it will mean a lot to Tori if you help plan it."  
"I'd be more than happy to," he agreed.  
Lizzie nodded as her hand slid along the oak door until her fingers brushed the doorknob. "Okay. Well, I'll figure out a budget, and then we'll work from there."  
She turned quickly and heard his voice, a chill rippled down her spine.  
"Yes," she answered softly.  
"Is that what you really came up here to talk to about?"  
Lizzie closed her eyes, blocking out the rich texture of the wood in front of her. She pressed back a sigh from her lips. "Yeah," she lied. "I just didn't want Tori to follow me up."  
Once again, she found herself fleeing from the room, fleeing form a situation that she needed to confront.   
Tapping her fingers on the table, Lizzie gazed at the price list in front of her. For the past two weeks she and Gordo had made adjustments, trying to squeeze in as many surprises as they could and anything they could think of that would please Tori.  
Though she didn't want to admit it, Lizzie had felt the gap between her and Gordo slowly being patched. The initial injury still hurt, but the gentle caress of his voice, the way her spine tingled as she anticipated the minutes after Tori was sleeping soundly and he would join her in the kitchen or the living room. She'd tried to fight it the first days, but there was no denying that she couldn't wait to see him each night.  
His hand suddenly traced lightly across her shoulder. Lizzie smiled and looked up at him. His arm slid off as he slipped into the seat to her right.  
"So, what are we looking at tonight?"  
"Well, Miranda designed these invitations for some of the children that they usually see in a play date, and Matt told me what gifts he already bought," Lizzie stated. Her stomach suddenly twisted and Lizzie pushed herself up from the table. "Want anything to eat?"  
Gordo shook his head as he reached for the paper.  
Lizzie shrugged and opened the refrigerator, she stared inside for several minutes before she finally selected a small jar of chocolate frosting. She noticed Gordo's smirk as she popped off the red lid and pulled out a spoonful of chocolate. Unable to take the smirk anymore, she made a face at him.  
Gordo chuckled softly and read from the paper, "So, you're planning on twenty kids and parents total?"  
"It's actually a bit over, but I'd rather have more than less."  
"How many more over?"  
Lizzie sighed as she grabbed a banana and quickly removed the peel. "About six. If anyone brings a friend or something, there's food and prizes."  
Gordo nodded and watched as Lizzie smeared her finger in the chocolate and wiped it onto the banana. Lizzie knew he was staring at her and jerked her head up. "What?" she exclaimed.  
"A banana and chocolate, that's weird."  
"Hey, I had a craving leave me alone." Lizzie protested but she knew he was right, this was only one of the many weird combinations she'd been eating. Maybe she needed a more regular diet... 


	27. Sizes

Thanks to those who's been reading for a long time! It's great to hear from you, and I'm very glad you've enjoyed what you've read. To my faithful reviews, I look forward to reading each review probably more than you look forward to reading the next chapter. Reviews are my inspiration to write the next chapter, so I thank you! All righty then, now that I've said my piece, read on, and enjoy!  
Please, read and review!

* * *

Lizzie stood in front of the mirror and tossed another pair of pants onto the bed. Amazingly, her weird cravings had managed to make her gain weight, and all of her pants seemed abnormally tight. She blew air past her lips and returned to her closet. She pulled out a pair that stretched and crossed her fingers hoping for the best.  
Sitting down on the bed, she stared at the pants in her hand. It hadn't crossed her mind that her midnight snacks of chocolate fudge and pints of ice cream would do this. She sighed and stuck her foot through the leg of the pants, then the other leg and slid them over her hips. The light khaki colored pants fit, but she turned to the side and lifted her shirt. She was greeted with a view she'd last seen more than three years ago when she was...wait, the test had read negative. Actually, it had very plainly stated "not pregnant."  
Lizzie bit her lip as she ran her hand over her stomach. Normally it was flat, but now she had what would typically be called a "gut," but it was firm. Her instincts had told her to buy the test, her body had told her to buy that test, and the test which was supposed to tell her the answer had said no.  
With a gentle sigh, Lizzie reached into her closet and pulled out a dark blue button down shirt. She quickly slid it over her shoulders and her nimble hands quickly buttoned it. She turned sideways again, closely inspecting to see if the difference was noticeable. Even looking for the abnormality she didn't notice.  
Lizzie made a mental note to make a doctor's appointment. She walked over to the dresser and quickly raked the brush through her hair. As she laid the brush down, her hand went to her stomach again. A smile tugged at the edge of her lips. She had a secret right now, a secret only she knew. A secret she wouldn't be able to keep for long.  
"Mommy," the soft, chiming voice called from the doorway.  
Lizzie dropped her hand away from her stomach and quickly turned around. "Yeah, Baby?"  
"Today the party?" Tori asked, her small fingers intertwined within her shirt tale.  
With a smile, Lizzie walked over and picked up her daughter. "That's right, today Mommy's baby girl is three years old. What woke you up?"  
"The birdies," Tori stated matter-of-factly.  
"Did they?" Lizzie asked with a face of shock. "Should we shut your window at night?"  
"No, I like them," Tori answered.  
Lizzie smiled and gently kissed her on her head as she lowered Tori to the ground. "How about we get something to eat before everyone gets here?"  
Tilting her head, Tori grinned mischievously. "Wake up Gordo?"  
Lizzie laughed and leaned towards her daughter. "Well, it's your birthday."  
With a giggle the girl was out of the room in a flash of curls. Lizzie neared the girlish giggles and deep laughter that managed to send incredible ripples down her spine. She leaned against the doorway and smiled as she watched Gordo gently tickled Tori until she squirmed from his reach and stubbornly pointed to the doorway. "Get up," the small voice commanded.  
Gordo raised himself up on his elbows, the blue of his blankets bringing out the incredible color of his eyes. Lizzie shook this thought away as his attention turned toward her. "Morning," he called trying to stifle a yawn.  
Lizzie knew the feeling well, they'd both been up late wrapping presents, making cutting up last minute food items, and adding decorations. The party wasn't scheduled until two, but neither of them had wanted anything to be out of place.  
"Time to eat!" Tori exclaimed, running from the room.  
Lizzie listened as the patter of her feet made it down the stairs, then she chuckled softly and uncrossed her arms. "You'd better get up and grab some coffee with me, or she'll run us ragged before the party even stars." She caught his eye and felt the warm rush wash over her as his lips pulled back into a smile that reveled his pearly teeth.  
Lizzie went quickly to catch up to her daughter and had no sooner stepped off the stairs than she heard a rapt knock on the door. She glanced at the clock in the hallway and realized it must be her brother.  
Striding over to the doorway, she grinned when she realized Matt wasn't alone, but Miranda was with him also.  
"Where's my niece?"  
"In the kitchen, expecting breakfast," Lizzie stated.  
Matt smiled as he made his way past her carrying foil covered pans, and a plastic bag filled with groceries.  
Miranda stepped inside, she also had a plastic bag, but hers was larger and seemed to hold bulkier items.  
"Should I be worried about finding places for those gifts," Lizzie smirked.  
Miranda laughed and carried the bag into the living room. "There's not too many."  
"Sure, you're saying that now when you're not the one who will have to pick them up," Lizzie answered.  
Miranda laughed and nodded. "True."  
"So, did Matt pick you up this morning?" Lizzie asked, leaning against the arm of the couch.  
"We went for breakfast," Miranda grinned.  
Lizzie couldn't help but return the smile. "You two are seeing a lot of each other anymore."  
"I know. He's really just amazing. He's sweet, funny—"  
"Yeah, Miranda. I know, he's my little brother remember?"  
"But he doesn't act at all like he did when we were growing up. He doesn't even seem like he's younger. I know it seems insane, but he does the most romantic things. Like last night, we had a moonlight picnic," Miranda stated.  
Lizzie nodded. It was wonderful that Miranda had found Matt, and that they seemed so compatible, but he was still her little brother, and she wasn't used to hearing about him like this and she was sure of only one thing, it was unusual, and she didn't really care for it. "Want to come into the kitchen, I promised Tori I'd make her breakfast."  
Lizzie led the way and was pleasantly surprised to see Matt had already poured Tori cereal and was sitting with her while she ate.  
"Mommy, Matt got cereal," Tori proclaimed, pointing to her bowl.  
Lizzie tilted her head and smiled as she leaned back against the counter. The idea of Miranda and Matt was going to take some getting used to, as was her secret. She resisted the urge to run her hand over her stomach once more. Until she got the absolute final word from the doctor, she didn't want any questions.  
Gordo noisily entered the kitchen, singing his own rendition of "Happy Birthday." Tori clapped enthusiastically when the song was over  
Lizzie sighed softly. For a reason even unknown to her, she wasn't looking forward to telling Gordo about her secret either. 


	28. Mistakes

Wow, thank for all the great reviews! You guys are so great! I can't wait to hear the reaction for this next chapter!  
Please read and review!

* * *

Leaning back against the freshly cleaned counter, Lizzie smiled at Miranda who was shoving some of the remaining bits of wrapping paper into a bag.  
"Thank you! Bye, bye, bye, bye," Tori called as she ran inside the house, Gordo close behind.  
Tori zipped past the adults and into the living room where Matt was undertaking the task of removing new toys from packages.  
"Oh, me see!" Tori squeal echoed.  
Lizzie laughed softly walking across the kitchen to the cake. She cut her off a slice of the moist chocolate treat and lifted the piece to her lips. Her teeth sank into the gooey goodness and Lizzie felt like sighing with pleasure. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, like a good piece of chocolate. Lizzie felt eyes on her and slowly opened hers to face Miranda. She smiled and swallowed the bite that was in her mouth.  
"Nothing like enjoying your own cooking, huh?"  
Lizzie smiled. "It's only my fourth piece," she laughed. She realized that her joke wasn't really a joke and that she really was on her fourth piece.  
Miranda either hadn't been keeping count or decided to let it slide. She smiled with Lizzie as she reached for some cups that had been left out. "I think Tori had a great birthday party."  
"I think she did too," Lizzie agreed, finishing off the cake. "And as soon as she sits herself down, she's going to fall asleep in no time."  
Gordo strode into the room and popped open the top to a can of soda. "Great party, Lizzie."  
"Thank you, Gordo, I'm glad to know I can entertain three year olds."  
He smirked at her and tilted his curly head. "Well, I was pretty entertained too."  
Miranda let out a loud moan and shoved him with her open hand. Gordo stumbled back pretending to be hurt. "Don't be such a pig, they were all mothers," she lectured.  
Gordo looked up with hurt in his wide blue eyes. "I didn't mean them. I actually meant Lizzie. She was very entertaining socializing, hosting, running games, and serving food. I tried to help but she wouldn't let me and I honestly don't know how she's still on her feet."  
"Part of the joys of being a single mother," Lizzie smiled, her hand reached out and she quickly sliced herself off another slice of cake. "You learn to do things and keep on going."  
Gordo said nothing as his gaze met hers, he licked his lips slowly, as though he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to word it.

* * *

Lizzie sat on the couch, her right leg curled beneath her, while her left one was bent, leaning against the couch, her left arm resting against the back. Her ears listened to the constant patter of the rain outside, and she felt an incredible relief that the rain had waited until the party was over to start.  
A flash of lightening lit up the sky and was followed by a low rumble of thunder. Lizzie smiled softly, though the storm raged, there was something in it that she loved.  
She barely heard the soft footsteps enter the living room. She knew Miranda and Matt were upstairs in a spare bedroom, she'd not heard either of them leave the room or their footsteps on the stairs.  
Tori had kept her mother's prediction and had fallen asleep while Matt opened the packages and she'd been taken to bed where she wouldn't wake until the morning.  
That left one person.  
Lizzie tucked her hair behind her ear as she turned her head and smiled at Gordo.  
"Hey," he stated softly, lowering himself onto the couch.  
Lizzie smiled wrapping her arm around her leg. "Hey. Thanks for all the help with the party. I couldn't have done it without you."  
"You know, you don't have to do things that will exhaust you. Miranda, Matt, and me are more than willing to help you with whatever you need. Anything for you or Tori—"  
"I know," Lizzie interrupted. "I don't like asking for help though."  
Gordo knitted his eyebrows and turned more towards her. "Why?"  
"Because, Tori is my responsibility, not everyone else's," Lizzie stated. "I can't depend on everyone else for everything."  
His hand covered hers. "Lizzie, we all want to help. We're here to help you. You don't have to be so independent."  
Words poured from her lips, words she'd never considered saying. "I don't want to expect someone to be there then they're not."  
Gordo locked eyes with her. "I made a mistake once, but I've learned from that mistake. I'm not going anywhere."  
Lizzie wanted to take the words back, she hadn't meant to aim them it him, it wasn't entirely his fault. Yes, he'd played a great part in it, but he also hadn't been responsible for making her a widow at such a young age. Lizzie turned her hand so their fingers could intertwine. Not only did she need to learn to trust him again for her own sake, but it wasn't only her she was thinking about any more.  
She leaned forward. Gordo mimicked the move until their lips met in a moment of pent up passion that was slowly released as they wrapped their arms around each other. Lizzie moaned softly as his hand cradled her head, he moved closer. His hand skimmed her back.  
Lizzie felt a fire within her burn, a fire that she had felt was expired. A smoldering desire to not let him go. And she honestly felt like she never would again. 


	29. Standing by Her

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! If you have trouble reading, try to press the little plus arrow in the top left hand side of the screen, it makes the font bigger and easier to read. You guys are great! I think an ending is finally nearing!  
Please read and review!

* * *

Lizzie moaned softly and slid back on the couch, Gordo moving aside just enough to allow her room, but never moving from her. His hand caressed her shoulder moving down her arm. Lizzie slid her arms around his neck, her fingers slid through his hair.  
He pressed his body against her, Lizzie felt the weight of his chest on her stomach and suddenly felt a wrenching feeling. His hand slid over her arm, almost to her hips. Lizzie felt the feeling of panic rise through her. If he touched her stomach, he'd notice. Lizzie titled her head back, Gordo quickly followed her incentive, his lips traced over her neck. Lizzie sighed softly and sat up. She rested her head against Gordo's chest, her head rising and falling with his gentle breathing.  
Her mind was racing, he had a right to know. He had every single right to know. It was just as much his child as it was hers.  
Gordo leaned up to see her, his eyes scanned her face as he wrapped his hand around hers. "You okay?" he asked, his voice huskier than usual.  
Lizzie took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch. Her hand covered the top of his, she tilted her head to the side and pulled his hand toward her stomach. She kept her eyes focused on her hand. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw his puzzled expression, she laid his hand flat on her stomach, Gordo's fingers curled slightly.  
"Lizzie wha—?"  
She said nothing but pressed his hand against her stomach. Her hand guided his hand over the curve of her stomach.  
Gordo's blank look was replaced by a look of confusion then a look as if he slowly came to realize. "Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?"  
Lizzie took a deep breath and nodded. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, but I already know the results."  
Gordo's big blue eyes grew wide as slowly pulled his hand away. "Did you take a home test?"  
"I did," she stated. "But the result was negative. But I know my body." Suddenly, telling him didn't seem like the greatest idea. Suddenly, she wished she was upstairs with Tori. She wanted him to say something, anything. "Gordo."  
"Wow," he stated softly. "So you're almost three month's along?"  
Lizzie nodded, surprised that he remembered how long it'd been. "Yes."  
He suddenly leaned over and pressed his lips to the side of her head. "Can I go with you?"  
"Where?"  
"To your doctor's appointment?"  
Lizzie smiled, relief washed over her, he actually wanted to go with her. That meant everything was okay.  
For once, it seemed as though everything was going to be all right. 


	30. A New Beginning

Welcome back everyone! I'm happy, yet sad to announce that this is the final chapter in Gathering the Pieces! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and offered comments and thoughts. You've all been a wonderful support system, and I'm really glad that you all enjoyed it so much.  
So, for the last time, Please read and review!

* * *

Lizzie buttoned her shirt as she stood in front of the mirror. She heard the faint creak of the door and turned around to see Gordo. He smiled gently as he leaned against the hard frame.  
"Miranda is taking Tori to the park so she won't see us leave and ask questions," he explained, running his hand through his hair.  
Lizzie nodded as she nervously ran her hand over her stomach. "Did Miranda ask any questions?"  
Gordo shook his head, the raven black locks bounced across his forehead. "No, I just told her you and I were going somewhere and would she mind taking Tori to the park."  
Lizzie smiled gratefully. "Thank you."  
He nodded, and Lizzie noticed his hand was inside his pocket. Her eyes danced over his face and she noticed that he looked nervous.  
"Are you all right?"  
He dragged his tongue across his lips and stepped forward. Lizzie wanted to ask why he looked so nervous, but words failed her as he came closer.  
"Lizzie," he began, he reached for her hand.  
Lizzie knitted her brows as he knelt down in front of her. Suddenly, she recognized the pose, he was down on one knee. Her heart thumped in her chest as he finally pulled his other hand out of his pocket. A small black ring box was clutched between his fingers. His anxious eyes caught her and a laugh bubble from his lips. Lizzie's throat constricted, suddenly it seemed impossible to breathe let alone think.  
With a shaking hand, he managed to pop open the box, inside on a black velvet pillow laid a diamond ring. The diamond was cut in the shape of a diamond, the light caught and it reflection sparkled across the room.  
"Lizzie," he began again, squeezing her hand. "Will you marry me?"  
Thousands of thoughts raced through her head. Thoughts of the heartbreak she'd felt when she's woken up and found that note, and not heard from him again. When he'd arrived on her doorstep, soaking wet. The way he'd instantly connected with Tori. How she began to fell happiness she thought she'd loss. The late night confession of why he really left, the way it was like opening a new wound. Tori, the accident, he was always there. How Tori looked forward to seeing him. Lizzie closed her eyes, trying to clear her head. She took a deep breath and realized Gordo was repeating similar actions.  
"I know that we haven't even been officially going out. I know that I've done wrong before. I know that in all reality I don't deserve you. But, I also know one thing, and that is that I love you. I love you Elizabeth McGuire. I love the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way Tori is your number one priority. I love everything about you. I also know that there is a chance you are wrong about the baby, and you may not be pregnant. And that's okay with me, because I'm not doing this only because you're pregnant, I'm doing it because I love you. I want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning. I want to be there for Tori. I know I'll never replace Tori's father, but I could be a father figure for her. For the rest of my life, I just want to be with you both, forever."  
Lizzie felt her heart swell, suddenly, all the foreboding feelings were gone, instead she threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes yes! I will."  
Gordo gently separated himself from her, slid the ring onto her finger then wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her in the most passionate, tender, loving kiss she'd ever had.  
With a gentle sigh she pulled away. "We have to go."   


* * *

After her examination, and positive feedback from the doctor, Lizzie turned to Gordo and smiled as they waited to make the appointment for the ultrasound. She made the appointment and slipped the card into her purse.  
His hand slipped into hers as they walked out the door Lizzie felt a delighted gasp escape her lips as she saw Miranda and Tori sitting outside the steps.  
"What are you two doing here?"  
Gordo squeezed her hand. "When I heard the news from the doctor, I figured that you might want someone else to be here."  
"What news?" Tori asked, tilting her head as she leaned back against Gordo's leg, her small hand locking around her mother's finger. Suddenly Tori let out a squeal. "Pretty ring!"  
Lizzie smiled, and turned her hand so Tori could see it better. Lizzie saw Miranda's shocked grin out of the corner of her eye. Lizzie took a deep breath, contemplating how to explain. "Tori, you're going to get a baby brother, or a baby sister."  
"Really?" she asked excitedly. "Where is it?"  
Lizzie laughed and patted her stomach. "In here for a while, the baby's got to grow for a little while then when it's ready to come out, you'll be a big sister!"  
Tori grinned at this information then turned attention to the new ring on Lizzie hand. "What's this?"  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo as he smiled and hoisted Tori into his arms so she was eye level with her mother. "Well, Mommy and Gordo are going to get married."  
"And live happily ever after?" Tori asked.  
Lizzie felt a surge of warmth rush through her as she hugged her daughter and kissed the side of her sweet little head. "Yes, and we'll all do our best to live happy ever after." 


End file.
